CINDERELLA BOY?
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Karena insident sepatu boot Kim Jaejoong namja berwajah bishounen itu di klaim oleh namja tampan Jung Yunho sebagai CINDERELLAnya. Apakah Kim Jaejoong akan menerima takdirnya? YunJae/ Boys Love/Mpreg/rape/RnR update chap 5 END!
1. Chapter 1

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**Warning :**

**Tidak panjang mungkin hanya 5 part/Boys Love/Cerita gaje/Humor/Romance/rape/Typos/Hanya cerita yang milik saya/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kim Jaejoong remaja SMA badung yang terkenal dengan wajah ****_bishounen_**** menjadi cinderella namja kaya Jung Yunho. Namun buka sepatu kaca dan lonceng tengah malam yang mengubahnya menjadi cinderella melainkan insident sepatu boot lah yang memulai kisah cinta mereka.**

**Apakah Jung Yunho akan berhasil menjadikan Kim Jaejoong namja yang menganggapnya pria sejati itu menjadi kekasihnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog..**

* * *

Suasana ramai dan meriah terlihat jelas di _festival_ tahunan yang memang sering diadakan di Chungnam tempat _namja_ pemilik wajah rupawan a.k.a Kim Jaejoong dilahirkan. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung tumpah ruah memadati jalan-jalan dan _stand_ yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang tempat _festival_ itu diselenggarakan mulai dari stand yang menjual barang elektronik, _accessories_, perlengkapan rumah tangga, pakaian, makanan, hingga _stand_ yang menyediakan jasa peramalpun ada. Kalangan yang sebagian besar adalah remajalah yang kehadiranya paling mendominasi. Menginggat malam ini akan jadi malam terakhir dari _festival_ yang telah diselenggarakan selama satu minggu, pesta malam yang diakhiri dengan perayaan kembang api.

Terlihat namja berparas ayu dengan rambut hitam pekatnya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit yang seputih susu, mata _doe_ dan bibir plum yang terlihat menggoda berwarna merah alami bagai buah _strawberry_ ranum yang barusan dipetik dari kebun di tambah dengan hidung bangirnya hingga membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Tangan puith pucatnya sedang menarik-narik ujung jaket warna biru yang sedang dikenakan Kim Junsu sepupunya yang tinggal satu _apartement_ denganya sekaligus satu sekolah yakni SMA Mirotic DongBang Sekolah bertarap internasional Khusus _namja_ di kota Seoul. Saat ini sedang dalam masa libur semester itu sebabnya dua _namja_ yang terkenal badung di sekolahnya ini berada di sini.

"Sui.. ayolah keluar dari sini. Lihat tampang madam itu meneramkan! Membuat bulu kudukku jadi merinding" Jaejoong masih setia menarik-narik ujung jaket Junsu mengajak _namja_ berparas imut itu untuk keluar dari dalam tenda bewarna hitam berukuran tidak lebih dari 3x4 meter itu, tenda peramal salah satu yang mengisi _stand_ di _festival_ itu. Entah kesambet setan apa sepupunya itu hingga mengajaknya masuk ke _stand_ peramal itu. Padahal Jaejoong sangat anti dengan yang namanya berbau mistis atau apalah hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, hal ini wajar mengingat dirinya yang takut hantu.

"Haiss, diamlah sekali-kali kita mencoba yang beginian tidak masalah kan? Ini hanya iseng, kau jangan parno ah!" Junsu menepis tangan Jaejoong setelah berbisik ke telinga namja berparas cantik itu. Kemudian kembali tersenyum canggung pada madam yang berada duduk tepat didepan keduanya. Sementara Kim Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Junsu.

"Sudahlah cepat duduk disampingku, aku hanya ingin tau kapan kau akan punya pacar. Kau kan tak laku-laku!" Junsu berbicara enteng tanpa melihat _atmosfer_ tajam yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Pletaakkkkk...

"Auu_... appoooyoo_... _baboya_ Kim!"

"Apa ulangi ucapanmu pantat! Aku bukan tidak laku hanya saja aku hanya ingin berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ berbody semok _arra_? Seperti Jupe mungkin atau Saskia Gotic, kau kan tau kita sekolah di sekolah khusus **_N-A-M-J-A_** jadi..." Jaejoong berbicara sengit dengan mengeja kata _namja_ pada kalimatnya namun sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya, sudah disambut dengan deheman yang berasal dari sang madam peramal.

"Silahkan teruskan ribut-ribut kalian di luar!" _Yeoja_ berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang mengenakan _long dress_ hitam dan serba hitam itu ditambah dengan _accessories_ berbentuk aneh yang dikenakanya membuatnya semakin terlihat seram di mata Jaejoong. Mata besarnya terlihat melotot seram ke dua objek yang sedang berseteu itu a.k.a Jaejoong dan Junsu. Mendapat aura kelam dari sang madam dua _namja_ itupun langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Begini lebih baik. Katakan apa yang kalian berdua ingin ketahui?!" Madam itu menatap serius dua _namja_ yang duduk disebrang mejanya.

"Ne madam, se-benarnya aku ingin meramalkan sepupuku.." Junsu berbicara tergagap dengan ekor mata melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong sudah membeku ditempat. _Namja_ cantik itu ingin segera menyelesaikan kegilan sepupunya itu kemudian cepat keluar dari ruangan yang menurtunya menakutkan itu.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Kira-kira kapan sepupuku yang menyebalkan ini akan memiliki pacar dan seperti apa kira-kira wajah kekasihnya nanti? Apa lebih cantik darinya?!" Junsu menyambung pertanyaanya yang sempat terpotong tadi dengan tatapan antusiasnya.

Ugh..

"Heh aku tampan pantat!" Jaejoong menyikut perut Junsu, dirinya tidak terima dibilang cantik oleh sepupunya, hal itu sukses mendatangkan sedikit erangan kesakitan dari sang objek penderita.

Madam peramal itu memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong dalam kemudian matanya tertuju pada bola kristal menyala yang berada di depanya. Tangan dengan kuku berkutek hitam itu terlihat menari-nari mengitari bola menyala itu dengan mata terpejam. Setelah dirasa cukup madam itu mengehntikan aktifitasnya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Mendapat tatapan yang seakan mengintimidasinya Jaejoong meneguk salivanya yang seakan tercekak di tenggorokan.

"Ini menarik..." Madam peramal itu berbicara ambigu.

"Maksudnya madam?" Junsu dan Jaejoong menjawab serentak.

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan kekasih sekaligus belahan jiwamu"

"Mwooo... benarkah? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa tubuhnya _sexy_? _Smart_? Cantik? Motok depan belakang, madam?!" Jaejoong nyerocos antusias sementara Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah menanggapi tingkah konyol sepupunya itu.

"_Ani_, dia..." Madam itu sedikit memejamkan matanya tampak berpikir dengan keras kemudian melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Garis rahangnya tegas,berpawakan tegap, memiliki mata kecil namun terlihat tajam nyaris seperti mata musang. Sosok yang dewasa dan matang serta... kaya raya. Kurang lebih seperti itu!"

"Mwoo... apa ada tipe _yeoja_ seperti itu. Apa itu bearti aku akan memiliki kekasih yang berusia di atasku. Ck, tidak masalah... dan apa tadi kaya huwaaa... _chukha_.." Jaejoong tertawa girang. Jaejoong sudah membayangkan sederatan barang-barang berkelas yang akan di milikinya jika punya _yeojachingu_ kaya. Tidak sadarkah kau Kim jika seperti ini dirimu akan terlihat seperti berondong tante-tante ck _poor_ Jaejoong.

"Bukan... dia _NAMJA_, yang akan menjadi kekasihmu sekaligus belahan jiwamu bukan seorang _yeoja_ tapi **_NAMJA_**!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

_Loding please_...

GUBRRAAKKKKK...!

Dengan tidak elitnya namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu terjungkal kelantai jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya,

"HUWAAA...HAA...HHHAAA...HIII...IIIXIIXX...HAAA... !" Di susul kakakan tawa nista oleh Kim Junsu. Namja imut itu nyaris menitikkan air mata merasakan _kram_ pada perutnya akibat tawa tak terkendalinya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah terlentang di atas lantai nyaris tak sadarkan diri jiwanya seakan melayang. Yang terucap dari mulut peramal itu seakan dirinya mendapatkan _vonis_ penyakit paling mematikan dari dokter.

"UMMMAAAA..., andwaeeeeeeeee...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next or delete ^_-**

** Anyong anna datang bawa cerita baru semoga suka... -O-**

**dan bagi chingu yang minta sequel atau epilog JUNG TWINS**

**Jika yang minta ada 15 orang anna akan pertimbangkan..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik YunJae dan Tuhan/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

_"Bukan... dia NAMJA, yang akan menjadi kekasihmu sekaligus belahan jiwamu bukan seorang yeoja tapi __**NAMJA**__!"_

_1 detik.._

_2 detik.._

_3 detik.._

_Loading please..._

_GUBRRAAKKKKK...!_

_Dengan tidak elitnya namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu terjungkal kelantai jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya,_

_"HUWAAA...HAA...HHHAAA...HIII...IIIXIIXX...HAAA... !" Di susul kakakan tawa nista oleh Kim Junsu. Namja imut itu nyaris menitikkan air mata merasakan kram pada perutnya akibat tawa tak terkendalinya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah terlentang di atas lantai nyaris tak sadarkan diri jiwanya seakan melayang. Yang terucap dari mulut peramal itu seakan dirinya mendapatkan vonis penyakit paling mematikan dari dokter._

_"UMMMAAAA..., andwaeeeeeeeee...!"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, sang surya mulai bersinar merangkak bergeser naik dari persembunyianya guna menyinari bumi mengambil alih tugas sang rembulan malam. Seperti biasa Kota Seoul pagi ini terlihat cerah terutama di jantung kotanya. Seakan lewat kemilau menyilaukanya, ingin memberi tahu kepada makhluk penghuni bumi untuk segera beraktifitas menyibukkan diri dengan rutinitas sehari-hari yang dijalani.

Namun sinar sang surya yang cerah sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dua sosok _namja_ yang memakai seragam _senior high school_ berlogo bola dunia yang berada di telapak tangan, logo milik SMA DongBang.

Raut muka cemas dan khawatirlah yang lebih mendominasi wajah keduanya. Dua _namja_ berusia 17 dan 18 tahun yang duduk di kelas 11 dan 12 itu terlihat berlarian menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, saling mendahului seakan mereka tengah mengahdapi lomba lari maraton tingkat kecamatan untuk meraih posisi pertama. Namun pada kenyataanya bukan itu, keduanya sedang mengejar pintu gerbang sekolah yang terlihat hampir menutup, dan jika itu terjadi sudah dipastikan keduanya tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk sekolah hari ini.

"TUNGGU PAAAKKKK...!" Keduanya berteriak dengan heboh dan berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa, jika bisa terbang layaknya supermen mungkin keduanya sudah memilih terbang, untuk mempercepat sampai ke tujuan a.k.a pintu gerbang sekolah.

Clingg...

Sepertinya keduanya terlambat karena pintu terbuat dari jeruji besi itu sudah menutup sempurna. Di ikuti seringai Pak Shingdong sang satpam sekolah. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam dua objek yang terlihat ngos-ngosan di depan gerbang yang telah menutup.

"Kalian berdua TERLAMBAT, Kalian pikir ini sekolah punya nenek moyangmu. Datang siang, tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa!"

Jari telunjuk Pak Shingdong menunjuk jam besar yang menempel di dinding depan sekolah. Memang benar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi sedangkan jam sekolah resmi dimulai pukul 08.45 menit. Itu berarti kedua siswa itu terlambat, seharusnya jam 8.00 siswa sudah berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Jadi wajar jika satpam bertubuh tambun itu mengumpat penuh emosi dua objek yang terpisah jeruji pagar denganya itu.

"Ayolah pak sekali ini saja...!" Kedua _namja_ itu memasang _puppy eyesnya_ yang tidak sukses meluluhkan sang satpam karena sudah kenyang dengan tatapan memelas keduanya. Tanpa menoleh _namja_ bertubuh tambun itu ngelonyor pergi meniggalkan dua objek penderita dengan tatapan horornya.

"_Hyung_ kita terlambat gara-gara kau!" _namja_ berparas imut itu menatap nyalang _namja_ berparas cantik di sampingnya.

"Mwo..., gara-gara aku. Apa maksudmu PANTAT jangan menyalahkanku. Mau pantat semokmu itu ku mutilasi hah?!" _Namja_ berwajah tampan yang justru menjurus cantik itu men_deathglare_ sepupunya a.k.a Kim Junsu.

"Yack.., tentu saja salahmu. Kenapa juga motor _Hyung_ bisa mogok. Cassing doang yang dibagusin mesin ancur!"

Pletaakkkk...

"_Appoooyoo_!"

"Berani mengatai kuda putihku, aku tidak akan memberikan tumpangan lagi padamu. NAIK BUS SANAAA...! Jaejoong mengeluarkan teriakan tujuh oktafnya membuat Junsu harus mentutup kedua telinganya jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak. Belum lagi jidatnya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat jitakan _Hyungnya_ itu. Percayalah Jaejoong yang sedang marah lebih menyeramkan dari induk gajah yang sedang mengamuk.

"He..he..., _Hyung mianhe_..." tidak ingin membuat _hyungnya_ semakin murka Junsu memasang cengir kudanya.

"Ahh..., _ppali_ kita harus menempuh jalan pintas seperti biasa. Bukankah jam kedua ada ulangan matematika, jangan sampai aku tidak ikut ulangan. Nilaiku bisa turuh. Ck... arrgghhh menebalkan..!"

Meskipun Jaejoong terkenal badung tapi namja cantik itu juga terkenal akan kecerdasanya dan soal wajahnya jangan di tanya. Jaejoong mendapat julukan malaikat disekolahnya, tepatnya malaikat berhati iblis. Itu karena tingkah badungnya yang selalu sukses membuat para guru mengelus dada.

Namun Jaejoong sangat populer dikalangan _namja_. Kenapa namja karena Jaejoong memang sekolah di SMA khusus _namja_. Banyak teman satu sekolahnya yang berniat menjadikanya pacar, sebagai _uke_ tentunya. Hal itu tentu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu, karena dirinya mengklaim masih menyukai _yeoja_ berbody montok alias _sexy_.

Junsu tanpa banyak bicara mengekor _Hyung_nya. Karena memang tau yang dimaksud dengan jalan pintas itu. Tentu saja meloncati pagar belakang sekolah. Sungguh ini adalah hal paling menyebalkan bagi _namja_ berpantat _sexy_ itu.

.

.

**Di sisi lain**

Sosok _namja_ dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah yang terbalut sempurna dalam setelan jas mahal, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat karamel terlihat berkilau di terpa sinar matahri yang menerobos di balik pohon eg yang berjajar rapi di perkarangan sekolah. Saat ini _namja_ tampan nan _manly_ itu tengah berjalan di belakang koridor sekolah di dampingi sekertaris pribadinya Park Yuchun yang juga sekaligus sahabat namja tampan itu.

Kenapa kedua _namja_ tampan itu pilih lewat koridor belakang atau lebih tepatnya mencari jalan pintas untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah. Itu karena kedua namja tampan itu sedang menghindari tatapan lapar guru _yeoja_ ataupun murid _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ di sepanjang koridor kelas. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, saat terakhir kali mengunjungi sekolah itu keduanya berakhir dengan tubuh sakit-sakit terutama bagi _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang yang merupakan cucu dari pemilik SMA DongBang itu.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu untuk mengunjungi SMA milik kakeknya minimal satu tahun dua kali, untuk memantau kemajuan dan perkembangan sekolah bertarap internasional itu dan tentu saja selalu di dampingi _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

"Yun.. aku paling tidak suka berkunjung ke sekolah. Huh, dan lagi harus memutar jalan seperti ini membuat kakiku pegal saja." _Namja_ tampan berwajah cassanova itu menggerutu sebal pada namja yang berjalan di sampingnya, sahabat sekaligus atasanya. Jika sedang tidak dalam rapat penting atau dalam keadaan formal _namja_ berjidat lebar itu memang tidak memanggil dengan sebutan _sanjangnim_ pada atasanya itu.

"Ais, berhentilah mengeluh cun, kau pikir aku tidak lelah apa?! Jika saja _appa_ tidak menyuruhku mana mau aku berkunjung ke sekolah malapetaka ini. Aku sadar sepenuhnya jika diriku ini tampan tapi tidak bisa kah bocah-bocah itu mengendalikan sedikit tingkah laku gilanya. Dan... la-"

Suuiiing...

Plukk..

"... "

"AGGGKKKKKHHHHH...!"

Belum selesai Yunho melanjutkan kalimatnya, ada benda yang melayang dari balik dinding pagar beton tinggi itu, mendarat tepat di jidat tampanya. Benda keras berwarna hitam yang membuat jidat Yunho cidera dan mengeluarkan darah. Mata musangnya menatap horor benda itu yang jatuh kelantai setelah sebelumnya mendarat sempurna di jidatnya.

Yunho mengaduh kesakitan dengan tangan memegangi jidatnya yang benjol dan mengeluarkan darah itu. Yuchun yang melihat sahabatnya cidera dengan sigap mengambil saput tangan yang berada di saku celanaya dan menempelkan di Jidat Yunho.

"Tahan sebentar Yun, kita ke UKS!" Yuchun membantu Yunho berdiri dan berniat membawanya ke UKS sekolah guna mendapatkan pertolongan pertama, namun di tahan oleh _namja manly_ itu. Tangan kanan Yunho yang masih bebas terjulur memungut benda hitam yang tergeletak di lantai itu.

"Sialll...! sepatu siapa ini?! Beraninya menciderai jidatku. Awas saja akan ku kuliti hidup-hidup pemilik sepatu ini." Yunho mengerutukkan giginya dan mencengkram erat benda hitam yang ternyata sepatu boot itu.

"_Chun_, cari tau siapa pemilik sepatu ini dan bawa dia ke hadapanku!"

"Oke, tenang. _Slow_... sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu. Aku yakin pemilik sepatu ini adalah salah satu murid di sekolah ini, hal itu terbukti dari mana sepatu ini berasal. Coba bayangkan mana ada sepatu yang dilempar dari luar pagar sekolah jika bukan oleh siswa yang terlambat masuk dan berniat memanjat pagar. Dan jika dilihat dari model sepatunya, akan sangat sulit jika dirinya memanjat dengan memakai sepatu ini. Jadi kita akan mudah menemukan pelakunya."

Yuchun menjelaskan panjang lebar pada yunho yang di jawab anggukan oleh _namja_ tampan itu, untuk kali ini Yunho tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yuchun karena jidatnya sudah terlalu sakit.

Mari kita cari tau sepatu siapa yang mendarat mulus dijidat tampan seorang Jung Yunho. Kita kembali ke 15 menit sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

.

.

"Omo... _Hyung_. Mana tangga yang biasa bersandar di belakang pagar ini? Aiss, atau jangan-jangan sudah dipindah oleh satpam gendut menyebalkan itu. Bagaimana cara kita masuk ke dalam jika tidak ada tangga itu hyung. _Ottokhae_..?" Junsu mengomel panjang lebar membuat Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya karena terasa pusing mendengar ocehan sepupunya itu.

"Aisss, diamlah... ocehanmu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing." Mata _doe_ itu meneliti keadaan sekitar mencoba mencari akal, hingga kemudian bibirnya tersungging membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan saat terlintas ide di otaknya.

"Kita panjat pohon ini saja sui. Rantingnya cukup kuat dan bercabang. Bagaimana hem?!"

"Mwooo, _shireo_... _micheiseo_. Kau gila _Hyung_! Pohon ini tinggi. Aku tidak mau. Kau saja aku memilih bolos lagian aku tidak ada ulangan hari ini. Oke da... " _Namja_ berparas imut itu ngelonyor pergi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horor Jaejoong.

"PERGI SANA...! dasar sepupu menyebalkan." Jaejoong mengerang frustasi, namun _namja_ cantik itu mencoba mengabaikanya. Pikiranya hanya terfokus bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah, mengingat waktu terus berjalan. _Doe_ _eyes_nya mulai mengamati secara _intens_ lekuk pohon yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri _namja_ berparas cantik itu menaikkan kakinya mencoba memanjat dahan ranting terendah namun gagal, di ulangi lagi dan gagal lagi.

"Aiss, kenapa susah sekali eoh. Dasar pohon sialan! Tidak mau di panjat. Huh, ini pasti gara-gara sepatuku yang licin." Jaejoong mengamati model sepatu bootnya yang masih baru itu.

"Kim Jaejoong _pabo_... kenapa tidak kau lempar saja sepatumu. Dengan begitu kau bisa memanjat dengan mudah tanpa takut terpleset kan?! Huh... _jinja_ kau memang pintar Joongie ck!" Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil senyum-senyum _gaje_.

Dengan cekatan jari lentiknya melucuti sepatunya dan

1...

2...

3...

Tuuuuiiingggg

Pluuukkkk...

"Hah, yang sepasang sudah, tinggal yang satunya lagi." Jaejoong bersiap-siap melempar pasangan sepatunya, _namja_ cantik itu mengambil ancang-ancang bak atlet lempar lembing dan..

Suuuiiinggg

Pluukkk

"AAGGGKKHHHH...!"

"Mwo seperti ada suara teriakan?! abaikan Joongie, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sekarang saatnya beraksi. _Hwaithinggg_ !"

.

.

.

Bruuukk..

"Aiisss, pantatku sakit!" Jaejoong mengaduh kedua tanganya menangkup _buttnya_ yang terasa nyeri akibat mendarat di tanah. Dengan segera _namja _cantik itu bergegas berdiri dan tampak mulai mondar-mandir mencari sepatunya, satu pasang sudah ketemu, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan yang sebelahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah mengecek seluruh sisi pagar yang namun hasilnya nihil.

Jari lentiknya menyibak rumput belakang sekolah yang mulai meninggi, hingga tong sampah tak luput dari buruanya. Tapi tetap hasilnya nihil.

"_Ottokhe_ _umma_... mana sepatu Joongie. Itu sepatu baru hasil tabungan uang jajanku tiga bulan. _Ottokhe_... _ottokahe_... huweee...!" Jaejoong mulai berteriak histeris karena tidak berhasil menemukan pasangan sepatunya.

"Oke, _slow_... Joongie. Tarik napas."

"Huhh.."

"Baiklah tenang. Begini lebih baik, nanti cari lagi. Sekarang masuk ke kelas dulu." Jaejoong mencoba bersikap tenang. Kaki jenjang melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan perkarangan belakang sekolah SMA DongBang dengan tanganya membawa sepatu sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Yuchun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah di dampingi oleh Mr. Yesung wakil kesiswaan SMA DongBang. Kaki _namja manly_ itu melangkah dengan pasti. Tatapan matanya tajam terlihat jelas jika _namja_ tampan itu tengah menahan emosi. Sesekali tangan panjangnya mengusap luka di keningnya yang terbalut kain kasa, luka yang masih terasa nyeri. Surai _brunette_ sesekali mengacak karena tertiup angin. Membuatnya terlihat pempesona.

Langkah ke tiga _namja_ itu terhenti di depan kelas 12 A. Kelas terakhir yang akan diperiksa oleh Mr Yesung sang Wakil Kesiswaan.

"Permisi Miss. Jesissca." Yesung tersenyum ramah kepada _yeoja berbody_ berisi yang merupakan guru bahasa inggris kelas 12 itu.

"Ne, Yesung-_ssi_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?! _Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum manis tatapan matanya berubah antusias saat melihat dua _namja_ tampan a.k.a Yunho dan Yuchun. Tepatnya mata _yeoja_ itu lebih mengarah ke namja tampan bermata musang yang menurutnya sangat _manly._

Yesung mulai berbicara pelan kepada _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Baik Yesung-_ssi_ saya mengerti."

"Oce _class. Silent please_...!"

Mendadak suasana kelas yang tadinya sempat sedikit berisik itu karena melihat dua objek berkharisma di depan kelas mendadak hening saat mendengar intruksi dari Miss. Jesissca. Guru yang cukup populer dikalangan siswa sehingga keberadaanya sedikit disegani.

"Jae _ireoni_. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan oleh Miss Jesissca. Iss.. Jae banguunn...!" Seunghyun mengguncang bahu Jaejoong teman sebangkunya sedikit keras untuk membangunkan _namja_ cantik itu dari tidur lelapnya.

"Aahhh... aku lelah jadi jangan mengangguku!"

Jaejoong menampik tangan Seunghyun tanpa beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya telungkup di atas meja beralas buku pelajaran. Posisi duduknya yang terletak dipojok pingir jendela membuat _namja_ cantik itu tidak terlalu mencolok. Namun sebenarnya Miss Jesissca sudah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk siswanya itu, tetapi _yeoja_ cantik itu mendiamkanya mengingat prestasi Jaejoong disekolah meskipun kadang badung tapi _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu selalu bersikap sopan kepada para guru.

"KIM JAEJOONG _wake up_! Atau kau lebih memilih ku guyur dengan air dingin!"

Mendengar teriakan dari _seongsangnim_nya _namja_ cantik itu segera terjaga dari tidurnya. Kepalanya refleks mendongak. _Doe_ _eyes_nya mengerjap imut jangan lupakan bibir plumnya yang terpout membuatnya terlihat _yeppo_. Jaejoong tidak sadar jika hampir seluruh siswa _namja_ dikelasnya menatap lapar padanya.

"Ne, Miss Jesissca _yeppeoda_..." Jaejoong menatap berbinar guru cantik yang di kaguminya itu, mendengar pujian muridnya sontak wajah _yeoja_ itu memerah dan tidak jadi marah. _Namja_ cantik itu memang paling bisa mengambil hati orang-orang di sekitarnya hingga membuat mereka luluh.

Jaejoong tidak sadar jika wajah bersinarnya dan ekspresi imut yang di tunjukkanya sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh _namja_ tampan pemilik mata setajam musang a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Ne, baiklah kali ini ibu memaafkanmu." Miss Jesissca melempar senyum manis pada Jaejoong dan kembali melanjutkan omonganya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oke _class_! Kalian lihat sepatu sebelah kaki kiri di tangan Yesung _seongsangnim_?!" Semua siswa sontak melempar pandangan matanya ke arah yang di tujukan Miss Jesissca. Sebagian siswa mulai ricuh menerka-nerka apa maksud guru manisnya tentang sepatu yang berada di tangan Yesung-ssi. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong, tapi di antara siswa lain Jaejoonglah yang paling fokus. _Namja_ cantik itu 1000% yakin jika itu sebelah sepatunya yang hilang.

Glup..

Jaejoong menelan ludah, saat pemikiran buruk terlintas dikepalanya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap _namja_ bermata musang yang err tampan berdiri di depan kelas dengan kain kasa menempel di keningnya. Sungguh Jaejoong baru memperhatikan jika ada dua _namja_ asing di kelasnya selain Yesung wakil kesiswaan. Ada _namja_ berjidat lebar dengan tampang _play_ _boy_nya dan di sebelahnya berdiri angkuh _namja_ tampan juga _manly_ dengan mata setajam musang. Dan Jaejoong 100% yakin jika mata tajam itu sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Glup..

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menelan susah payah _saliva_nya yang terasa tercekak di tenggorokan. Jaejoong ingat jika dirinya sempat mendengar seperti teriakan orang kesakitan saat melempar sepatunya lewat tembok pagar sekolah. Namja cantik itu mulai menerka-nerka dan menghubungkan atau bahkan betanya-tanya perihal sebelah sepatunya yang berada di tangan Yesung _seongsangnim_. Yang pastinya bukan hal yang baik.

"Silahkan Yesung-_ssi_." Miss Jesissca mempersilahkan Yesung menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanya datang ke kelas 12 A tersebut.

"Terimakasih Jesissca-_ssi_. Baiklah anak-anak saya sedang melakukan sidak di setiap kelas untuk mencari siapa pemilik sepatu ini." Yesung menjinjing sepatu boot warna hitam menunjukkan kepada seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itu. Bisik-bisik siswa mulai terdengar sumbang.

"Memang ada masalah apa dengan sebelah sepatu itu Yesung _seongsangnim_?! Apa itu sama dengan sepatu cinderella. Tapi kami semua kan _namja_ ha..a..."

"Haa...haaa..."

Salah satu siswa angkat bicara lalu tertawa yang kemudian di susul tawa siswa lainya.

"_SHUT UP_!" Miss Jesissca berteriak murka yang sontak membuat para siswa terdiam.

"Apa kalian tau sepatu ini telah menciderai Jung Yunho. Tidak perlu ku jelaskan lagi siapa beliau kalian semua pasti sudah tau." Yesung mulai berbicara dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Memangnya siapa dia?!" _Namja_ cantik pemilik mata doe itu memotong perkataan Yesung _seongsangnim_. Karena dirinya yang memang tidak tau siapa itu Jung Yunho mengingat dirinya siswa baru disekolah itu. Sontak seisi kelas melihat ke arah Jaejoong tak terkecuali sosok tampan Jung Yunho. Terlihat jelas jika _namja_ tampan itu semakin tertarik pada _namja_ pemilik kulit susu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong.

"Baiklah wajar jika kau belum tau Kim Jaejoong. Biar sedikit ku jelaskan. Beliau adalah pemilik SMA DongBang. Sekarang kau mengerti Jaejoong-_ssi_?!"

Sontak raut wajah _namja_ cantik itu berubah menjadi pucat mengetahui siapa _namja_ yang telah dengan tidak sengaja terkena lemparan sepatunya itu. Namun sebisa mungkin Jaejoong mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ne, _seongsangnim_." Jaejoong menjawab datar, tidak sengaja _doe_ _eyes_nya kembali bertemu tatap dengan manik musang milik yunho. Merasa tidak sanggup melihat tatapan tajam namun mampu menggetarkan hatinya, Jaejoong buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ke arah manapun asal bukan pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Yunho POV

Ini adalah kelas terakhir yang akan disidak. Sungguh aku sangat ingin tau siapa orang yang telah menciderai keningku. Aku bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan denganya. Awalnya aku sedikit bosan saat masuk kelas ini terutama dengan Miss Jesissca yang seperti mencuri-curi tatap padaku dan para bocah-bocah menyebalkan di depanku. Tapi semua pemikiranku berubah seketika saat melihat sosok indah yang duduk dipojok kelas.

Wujudnya terlihat sempurna. Mata bulat itu begitu indah membuatku ingin berlama-lama mentatapnya. Surai hitamnya yang terlihat jatuh dan sepertinya sangat halus. Belum lagi bibir _plum_ warna merah yang sepertinya sangat kenyal jika di lumat semua itu terbalut sempurna dalam kulit seputih susunya.

Aku bersumpah belum pernah melihat makhluk seindah ini sebelumnya. Dan saat apa tadi dia tidak tau siapa aku? Itu terdengar konyol. Ternyata dia murid pindahan. Wajar saja jika aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya saat berkunjung ke sekolah ini. Aku suka melihat sikap cueknya. Dan aku sangat senang saat raut wajah beraninya berubah menjadi canggung saat mengetahui siapa aku. Di lihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya _namja_ berparas elok yang ku ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang baik untukku.

'Hey Cantik. Aku berharap kau lah pemilik sepatu ini. Jika benar ku pastikan kau akan menjadi cinderellaku'

**End Yunho POV**

"Jadi kalian sudah tau alasanya kan?! Sekarang satu persatu dari kalian harus mencoba sebelah sepatu ini. Jika pas dan cocok di kaki kalian, maka di pastikan dialah pemilik sepatu ini. Dan pencobaan dimulai dari kau Kibum-_ssi_!" Yesung menunjuk sisiwa yang berada di pojok kanan depan kelas. Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi hening dan siswa bernama kibum itu maju kedepan untuk mencoba sebelah sepatu boot hitam itu yang ternyata tidak pas di kakinya, kemudian di susul oleh siswa berikutnya. Dan begitu seterusnya sepatu itu tidak ada yang pas di kaki mereka.

**Jaejoong POV**

Meskipun aku bersikap tenang, tapi sejujurnya jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Aku menatap gelisah ke depan kelas. Satu persatu temanku sudah mencoba sepatu itu yang tentu saja tidak akan pas karena sepatu boot itu milikku. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa lagi maka tibalah giliranku. Aku besumpah meskipun mataku tidak melihat Yunho, tapi aku bisa merasakan jika dia memperhatikanku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk aku jabarkan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisku.

'_Ottokhae umma_?... Kim Jaejoong tamat riwatmu hari ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Berpikir Joongie ayo berpikirlah... waktu terus berjalan. Arrgghhhh!'

**End Jaejoong POV**

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, giliranmu!"

"_Ne_ Miss..." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. _Doe_ _eyes_nya bergerak gelisah, _namja_ cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukanya jika sedang gugup. Sesampainya di depan kelas Jaejoong menatap nanar sepatu miliknay itu, _namja_ cantik itu sudah melepas sepatunya kini kakinya hanya berbalut kaos kaki berwarna abu. Tadinya Jaejoong sangat bersyukur karena menyimpan sepatu cadangan di lokernya. Jadi tidak masalah jika sepatunya hilang toh nanti juga ketemu. Begitulah pemikiran yang terlintas di kepala Jaejoong saat itu.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kenapa diam cepat kau coba sepatu itu!" Yesung mengintruksi namja cantik itu karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku mentatap sepatu boot hitam di atas lantai kramik putih itu.

"_Ne, seongsangnim_." Jaejoong menjulurkan kakinya hendak memakai sebelah sepatu itu, semua mata saat ini tertuju pada namja berpasar kelewat cantik itu. Melihat dengan tatapan penuh antusias. Para siswa namja di kelas itu tentu tidak berharao jika Jaejoong pemilik sepatu itu. Karena itu berarti hal buruk akan menimpa malaikat mereka. Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika wajah menawan Jaejoong sangat di kagumi oleh para seme SMA DongBang.

"Min, tapi sepatu ini terlalu kecil di kakiku!" Jaejoong memasukkan separuh kakinya dan menghentikan gerakanya setelah berapa kali mencoba memaksa memasukkanya. Hanya trik ini yang bisa di lakukanya berpura-pura jika sepatu itu tidak muat di kakinya. Jaejoong sangat berharap tidak ada yang curiga dan triknya berhasil.

Kakinya beranjak untuk menarik kakinya dari sepatu boot itu tapi..

Sreatt..

Pergelangan kakinya di cekal oleh tangan dengan warna kulit tan. _Namja_ tampan itu berjongkok di depan kaki Jaejoong wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah rupawan Jaejoong. Mata keduanya saling bertemu tatap. _Doe_ bertatapan dengan manik mata musang.

Glup..

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_nya susah payah wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Sementara Yunho menatapnya tajam dengan seringaian terpatri di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Jeluup...

Jleebb..

"MWOOOOO...!"

Yunho mendorong telapak kaki Jaejoong membuat kaki itu masuk sempurna berbungkus sepatu boot hitam itu. Kejadian itu membuat seisi kelas berteriak heboh.

"Sangat pas dan cocok bukan Jaejoong-_ssi_?!" Seringaian semakin jelas terukir di wajah tampanya.

'Kau cinderellaku cantik...!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' Review yac ^-^**

**Akhirnya update juga, mian jika nunggunya lama kan harus giliran ma ff yang lainya.**

**Terimakasih untuk terpon positifnya, anna jadi semangat nulis ne ^^**

**Big thank's **

Gwanshim84 | yoshiKyu | cindyshim07 | Phoenix Emperor NippleJae | Willow Aje Kim | tiasekarahmawati |thepaendo | Yoon HyunWoon | nin nina | ifa. P aruda | alvida the dark knight | xena hwang | Youleebitha | YunHolic | ShinJiWoo902020 | artaulinata | dianesa | guest | depapee | jung hyo jin | Next | Jung22 | Elza luv changmine | Dennis Park | Srawang4 | Thean |Guest | YunJae24 | rie | haruko2271 | The Biggest Fan of YunJae | shinkirara | vampireyunjae | vherakim1 | dan silent reader

**Terimakasih juga untuk follows dan favoritnya**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan anyong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik YunJae dan Tuhan/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**Chap pake' RAPE!**

**Ngetik di suasana hujan bikin insfirasi lancar kayak di jalan tol ^^ otak yadong author langsung connect *O***

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

"_Mian, tapi sepatu ini terlalu kecil di kakiku!" Jaejoong memasukkan separuh kakinya dan menghentikan gerakanya setelah berapa kali mencoba memaksa memasukkanya. Hanya trik ini yang bisa di lakukanya berpura-pura jika sepatu itu tidak muat di kakinya. Jaejoong sangat berharap tidak ada yang curiga dan triknya berhasil._

_Kakinya beranjak untuk menarik kakinya dari sepatu boot itu tapi.._

_Sreatt.._

_Pergelangan kakinya di cekal oleh tangan dengan warna kulit tan. Namja tampan itu berjongkok di depan kaki Jaejoong wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah rupawan Jaejoong. Mata keduanya saling bertemu tatap. Doe bertatapan dengan manik mata musang._

_Glup.._

_Jaejoong meneguk salivanya susah payah wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Sementara Yunho menatapnya tajam dengan seringaian terpatri di bibir berbentuk hatinya._

_Jeluup..._

_Jleebb.._

"_MWOOOOO...!"_

_Yunho mendorong telapak kaki Jaejoong membuat kaki itu masuk sempurna berbungkus sepatu boot hitam itu. Kejadian itu membuat seisi kelas berteriak heboh._

"_Sangat pas dan cocok bukan Jaejoong-ssi?!" Seringaian semakin jelas terukir di wajah tampanya._

'_Kau cinderellaku cantik...!'_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

'Kau cinderellaku, cantik.' Yunho membatin dengan tetap ber_smirk_ ria. Sementara Jaejoong, jangan di tanya bagaimana raut wajah _namja_ cantik itu sekarang. Wajah yang selalu bersinar cerah bak dewi dengan kulit putih susunya kini memucat tak ubahnya seperti mayat. Jiwanya seakan terbang meninggalkan raganya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di sela pelipisnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG... kau membuat masalah lagi. Kau benar-benar... Sekarang ikut _sonsengnim_ ke kantor!" Yesung menatap tajam _namja_ berwajah cantik itu a.k.a Kim Jaejoong. Seisi kelas semakin riuh, tatapan iba dan kasihan di tujukkan seluruh siswa ke pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yesung _sonsengnim_ tolong ampuni Joongie kami.." Salah satu siswa meunjukkan _puppy_ _eyes_nya kepada _namja_ bermata sipit itu. Yang tentunya di amini oleh siswa lainya.

"Kalian jangan berlebihan. Joongie kalian tidak akan di siksa, jadi hentikan sikap _over_ kalian!" Miss Jesissca menatap sengit siswa kelas 12 A itu.

Sreat..

Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong bicara sepontan yang sukses membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit bergeming.

"Dengar semuanya. Meskipun sepatu itu pas di kakiku tapi belum tentu itu milikku. Hal itu belum cukup menjadi bukti jika aku pemilik sepatu itu. Bisa saja kebetulan ukuran kakiku sama dengan pemilik sepatu itu." Sudut _cherry lips_ itu sedikit tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman saat melihat ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah, sepertinya _ahlibi _yang di buatnya berhasil mempengaruhi pikiran _seonsangnim_ dan teman-temanya.

Namun ekspresi berbeda di tunjukkan oleh Yunho, _namja_ tampan itu justru tersenyum meremehkan.

'Masih mau menyangkal eoh, keras kepala.'

"Yeah... Joongie _yeppo_ pintar... Benar _seonsangnim_, belum tentu sepatu itu milik Jaejoong!"

"Yah... setuju!"

Susana kelas semakin ricuh, dukungan dan pembelaan kepada _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu mengalir deras. Senyum kemenangan terus terukir di _cherry lips_ merah itu.

"Yesung-_ssi_, Jesissca-_ssi_ dimana letak loker siswa?" Yunho memotong kericuhan siswa.

"Di koridor samping aula. Memang ada masalah apa dengan loker siswa Yunho-_ssi_?" Miss Jesissca menatap bingung _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu, sementara Yesung dan Yuchun tersenyum penuh arti. Keduanya sepertinya mengetahui kemana jalan pikiran Yunho.

.

.

Saat ini Jesissca, Yesung, yuchun dan Yunho berada di depan loker siswa, lebih tepatnya di depan loker Kim Jaejoong. Tangan _namja_ tampan itu masih setia menggenggam jemari pucat Jaejoong, sepanjang perjalanan dari kelas sampai ke loker, Yunho tidak sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tanganya.

'Kim Jaejoong mati kau... Kenapa tidak terpikir olehmu jika _ahjussi_ menyebalkan ini akan memeriksa lokermu. _Aigoo... baboya_ Kim. _Umma ottokhae_?.. tolong Joongie..'

Jaejoong mengumpat sumpah serapah dalam hatinya, merutuki kebodohan dan kecerobohanya. _Namja_ cantik itu sadar jika hanya menuggu hitungan detik saja, semua penyangkalanya akan sia-sia karena memang sisi sepatu bootnya tersimpan di dalam loker. Tangan kirinya yang masih dalam keadaan bebas digunakanya untuk mengusap pelipisnya dan gigi putihnya mengigit bibir plumnya sebagai wujud ekspresi jika _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu tengah dirundung gelisah.

Ekor mata Yunho yang sedari tadi melirik memperhatikan setiap ekspresi gugup Jaejoong tersenyum puas.

"Kim Jaejoong. Buka lokermu!" Yesung _seonsangnim_ memberikan perintahnya.

"Ne, _seonsangnim_."

Jaejoong menarik tanganya dari dalam genggaman tangan Yunho, berjalan maju tepat di depan lokernya. Jari lentiknya dengan perlahan memutar engsel loker.

Kreat..

"Terlalu lama."

Brakk...

Miss Jesissca sedikit gerah saat melihat muridnya terlihat seperti sengaja berlama-lama atau lebih tepatnya mengulur waktu saat membuka pintu loker. Dengan inisiatifnya guru muda itu membuka lebar pintu loker dan..

"Ommoooo...! Apa kau masih mau menyangkal Kim Jaejoong?!" Miss Jesissca menatap nyalang _namja_ cantik itu dengan tangan kananya menjinjing sepatu boot. Yuchun dan Yesung yang sudah menebak jika hasilnya akan seperti ini hanya tersenyum simpul. Sementara Jaejoong, jangan di tanya bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang tentu sangat melas.

Sret..

Yunho mengambil sebelah sepatu yang di pegang guru muda itu.

"Biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya. Chun kau ke kantor duluan!" Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu berjalan pasrah mengikutinya , setelah bicara pada Yuchun. Meninggalkan dua _seonsangnim_ dengan tatapan bingungnya, sontak keduanya melirik pada Yuchun dengan tatapan minta penjelasan yang hanya di jawab dengan gerakan menaikkan bahu pertanda jika _namja_ berjidat lebar itu juga tidak tau.

.

.

Awan hitam tengah menyelimuti bumi, guntur seakan menggelegar, malaikat pencabut nyawa berseliweran seakan siap mengeksekusinya. Yah, halusinasi seperti itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Jaejoong. Ruangan berukuran 5x6 meter dimana tempat dirinya dan Yunho berada saat ini seakan semakin menyempit membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas.

_Namja_ cantik pemilik mata indah itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat _namja_ tampan yang duduk angkuh di depanya yang hanya terpisah oleh meja persegi empat. Lama keduanya saling diam tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara, hal itu membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan dan akhirnya mulai bicara namun lebih terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Yunho-_ssi_, _mianhe_. A-ku tidak sengaja. Demi _umma_ku sang ratu gosip aku sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakai siapapun dengan sepatuku." Tatapan tajam mata musang Yunho yang seolah hendak menelanjanginya itu membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Yunho-ssi jebbal.. maafkan aku. Joongie janji besok-besok tidak akan terlambat lagi ke sekolah. Jebbalyo..." Jaejoong menyatukan telapak tanganya dan memasang _puppy eyes_ andalanya.

Tidak taukah kau Kim Jaejoong, jika di balik raut dinginya. Sejujurnya _namja_ tampan itu mati-matian menahan tawanya apalagi saat di tengah sumpahmu menyangkut pautkan _umma_mu dan membuka aib _umma_mu sendiri. Ck _poor_ Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf, yang kau butuhkan adalah pertanggung jawabmu!"

"Mwo... _geurae_. Pertanggung jawaban seperti apa? Mengobati lukamu atau membayar biaya pengobatanmu?" Jaejoong mentatap Yunho dengan ekspresi bingungnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya mengerjab imut membuatnya terlihat semakin _yeappo_ dimata _namja_ tampan itu. Merasa umpanya telah dicaplok oleh mangsanya, Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak keduanya... yang perlu kau lakukan hanya..."

.

.

Ruangan luas yang terletak di lantai 20 JUNG ROYAL Corp itu terlihat berbeda. Jika biasanya Yunho sibuk berkutat dengan documentnya dengan wajah seriusnya, saat ini _namja_ tampan itu tengah tersenyum manis dengan sosok makhluk cantik yang duduk dipangkuanya. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini... tangan Joongie pegal _ahjussi_.." Jaejoong mengerutuk sebal, bibir _kissable_nya terpout beberapa senti menandakan jika _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika sudah selama kurang lebih satu jam tangan halusnya mengelus-elus dada kiri _namja_ tampan berusia 29 tahun itu dan posisinya yang duduk dipangkuan _namja manly_ itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Rasanya masih sakit... auu..." Yunho meringis seakan sedang menahan sakit.

"Mwo... _jeongmal_?" melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang kesakitan sontak Jaejoong menjadi panik dan tanganya semakin gencar mengelus dada bidang Yunho. Bukan apa-apa _namja_ cantik itu hanya ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan terapinya agar _namja_ tampan itu segera sembuh dari traumanya hingga _namja_ cantik itu bisa bebas. Jaejoongpun hanya menurut saat Yunho membawanya pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan berakhir di ruangan kerja Yunho dengan duduk manis dipangkuan _namja_ _manly_ itu.

Sungguh Jaejoong masih sayang dengan nyawanya. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak mau ambil resiko di kuliti hidup-hidup oleh _umma_nya jika dirinya dikeluarkan dari sekolah akibat menciderai pemilik sekolah. Dan Jaejoong sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan _namja_ tampan itu, jika dirinya akan menyembuhkan trauma Yunho akibat ulahnya. Memangnya trauma apa yang di alami Yunho ayo kita putar waktu.

.

**Flash back**

"Aku tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan apapun tapi kau harus menyembuhkan trauma psikisku." Yunho berbicara dengan nada yang di buat sesedih mungkin.

"Mwo... trauma psikis. Maksud _ahjussi_?" Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho.

"Kau tau, akibat insident sepatumu aku mengalami syok. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup dengan cepat dan terasa sakit." Yunho masih tetap dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Mwo... kenapa bisa? Hanya karena tidak sengaja terkena lemparan sepatu bisa membuat seseorang trauma psikis, apa iya? Dan lagian luka di keningmu tidak terlalu parah _ahjussi_." Jaejoong mengenyritkan dahinya bingung. Sungguh Jaejoong masih tidak percaya akan penuturan Yunho, apa sebesar itu akibat yang timbulkan akibat kecerobohanya.

"Yah, memang begini kenyataanya. Jadi bagaimana? _Yes or no_!" Yunho berbicara tegas dengan nada suara beratnya.

"_Ne_, baiklah. Katakan bagaimana cara menyembuhkan traumamu." Jaejoong berbicara datar, apa boleh buat _namja _cantik itu merasa tidak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik mengalah menyembuhkan trauma Yunho dari pada harus di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Cara menyembuhkanya adalah dengan..."

**End of flash back**

.

Grep..

Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong membuat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu semakin merapat pada tubuhnya dengan posisi tangan Jaejoong masih setia mengelus dada kiri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Begini lebih baik." Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung mengukir seutas senyuman.

Deg..

Wajah tampan Yunho yang sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu meneliti setiap lekuk wajah _namja manly_ itu. Entahlah melihat wajah tampan Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat jantung _namja_ cantik itu berdegup dengan cepat dan entah mengapa Jaejoong seperti harus mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yunho.

'Mata setajam musang, garis rahang tegas, berpawakan tegap, sosok yang dewasa dan matang dan... kaya raya. Kenapa ciri-ciri _ahjussi_ ini sama dengan yang diramalkan madam eoh?...'

_Doe eyes_ itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yunho yang membuatnya teringat pada madam yang meramal belahan jiwanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, wajah putihnya mendadak berubah kembali pucat.

"_ANDHWEYO_...!"

Sreatt..

Jaejoong melompat dari pangkuan Yunho sambil berteriak histeris.

"Kau... _ahjussi_. Katakan! Ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan? Mana ada terapi trauma semacam ini. Kau berniat mengerjaiku eoh?" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho.

"Terserah, kalau kau tidak mau menerapiku sudah. Tidak ada jalan lain. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan memperosesmu ke jalur hukum." Yunho menatap angkuh pada sosok cantik yang berdiri di depanya.

"TERSERAH AKU TIDAK PERDULI!"

Tap..

Tap..

BRAKK...

Jaejoong berjalan pergi dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

.

"Tidak berhasil, cinderellaku ternyata susah untuk di takhlukan eoh... Baiklah saatnya ke rencana B" Yunho duduk bersandar di kursi presdirnya dengan seringaian terpatri di wajah tampanya.

.

.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat saat Jaejoong pulang ke apartementnya masih lengkap dengan seragam SMAnya. Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. Sungguh _namja _cantik itu merasa jika hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap sendu pintu apartementnya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya secara jiwa raga. Bersiap untuk mendapatkan ocehan dari sang _umma_ tercinta karena pulang sekolah tidak tepat waktu. Memang sudah dua hari _umma_nya berada di apartementnya datang dari Chungnam untuk menjenguk dirinya dan Junsu, hal rutin yang di lakukan _umma_nya setiap dua bulan sekali.

Jari lentiknya tejulur hendak mengetuk pintu namun..

"Joongie cahgi, kau sudah pulang nak. _Kajja_ masuk!" Mrs Kim sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengetuk pintu. Mrs Kim menyambut _namja_ cantik itu dengan senyuman lebarnya, tangan _yeoja_ paruh baya itu menyeret Jaejoong masuk. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa aneh dengan sikap _umma_nya, namun dirinya tidak mau ambil pusing atau berpikir yang macam-macam mengingat tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

"_Kajja_ makanlah. Ada banyak makanan enak. Kau makan sendiri _umma_ sudah kenyang. Dan Junsu. Bocah itu menginap di rumah temanya." Mrs Kim ngelonyor berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tatapan shocknya. Tentu _namja_ cantik itu sangat shock saat _doe_ _eyes_nya menatap menu lezat khas kerajaan Joseon yang biasanya hanya tersaji di restaurant berkelas dan hanya bisa dinikmatinya dalam mimpinya saja. Tapi kini semua makanan itu tersaji dengan apik di atas meja.

_Doe eyes_ kelamnya semakin terbelalak saat melihat sekotak rumput laut kualitas satu, aneka daging asap, gurita segar yang terkemas rapi dan beberapa kotak kain sutra yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

"_UMMAAAA_...!"

"_Waeo_... tidak perlu teriak-teriak eoh, _umma_ belum tuli!" kepala Mrs Kim menyembul di balik pintu dapur menatap tajam putranya.

"_Umma_... Semua ini _umma_ dapat dari mana?!' Jaejoong menatap _umma_nya frustasi, jari lentiknya menjambak surai hitamnya.

Brak..

Sosok _namja_ tampan bermata musang dengan kulit tan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Tubuh _manly_nya yang terbalut kaos oblong warna hitam dan celana panjang berbahan spandex membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

"KAU... _AHJUSSI_!" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap horor _namja_ tampan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu, sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum polos.

Pletakkkk...

"_Appoyo umma_!" _Namja_ cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan setelah jidatnya mendapat jitakan dari _umma_nya.

"Joongie, bersikaplah sopan pada Yunho. Dia sudah berbaik hati memberikan semua ini. Dan...

Grep..

Mrs Kim memeluk _namja_ cantik itu dengan hangat.

"_Umma_ bangga padamu."

Chup~

Mrs Kim mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya di kening _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau sangat berprestasi hingga pihak sekolah mengirimkan hadiah sebanyak ini untukmu. Dan terlebih pemilik sekolah sendiri yang mengantarkanya ke rumah. _Gomawo_ Joongie, _umma_ menyayangimu." Mrs Kim menatap haru Jaejoong.

"_Umma_.." Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk hangat oleh _umma_nya, tapi tatapan matanya menghunus tajam _namja_ tampan yang berdiri satu meter di depanya.

'JUNG YUNHO... BRENGSEKKKK... kau memanfaatkan kepolosan _umma_ku. Ku BUNUH KAUUUU!' Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Sementara _namja_ tampan yang di tatap sedemikian rupa tersenyum menyeringai. Yunho merasa puas melihat ekspresi marah cinderellanya.

'Rencana B. SUKSES!'

.

.

Jaejoong menatap jengah _namja_ tampan yang berbaring di atas kasur kesayangnya. Yah, Yunho sedang terlentang dengan santainya di atas ranjang berukuran sedang dengan seperai bermotif gajah milik _namja_ cantik itu.

Pasalnya Mrs Kim Menyuruh Yunho untuk menginap di apartementnya mengingat hari sudah malam dan hujan yang turun deras, Mrs Kim tidak tega membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu pulang menyetir mobil dalam keadaan cuaca buruk, biar bagaimanapun Mrs Kim merasa sangat berterima kasih pada _namja_ tampan itu. Dan berakhirlah dengan Yunho yang bermalam di apartement keluarga Kim dan tidur di kamar Jaejoong. Hello... _namja_ cantik itu sudah bisa menebak ke mana arah pikiran _namja_ tampan yang saat ini tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan mesumnya.

"Behenti menatapku seperti itu, dasar _ahjussi_ mesum!" Jaejoong men_deathglare_ Yunho, yang justru di tanggapi dengan senyuman _pervert_ oleh Yunho.

"Berniat menggodaku eoh?.."

"Mwo.. a-pa maksudmu?" Jaejoong berbicara tergagap. Menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan _namja_ tampan itu sontak Jaejoong meneliti penampilanya. Memang benar saat ini Jaejoong terlihat _sexy_ dengan kaos oblong kebesaran warna putih gambar hello kitty, yang sukses mengekspos leher dan bahu putihnya. Boxcer hitam minim di atas lutut yang sukses mengekspos paha dan kaki mulusnya. Awalnya Jaejoong pikir tidak apa-apa berpakaina seperti itu, toh _namja_ cantik itu terbiasa tidur dengan memakai pakaian longgar dan minim. Tapi kali ini berbeda _namja _cantik itu melupakan kenyataan jika dirinya tidak tidur sendiri.

Jaejoong kira tidak masalah toh mereka sama-sama _namja_. Namun sekelebat bayangan madam peramal itu membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Yang mengatakn jika belahan jiwanya _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ dan terlebih ciri-cirinya sama seperti Yunho.

Grep..

Brukk..

Jaejoong masih setia dalam lamunanaya hingga tak sadar jika tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Yunho dan terbaring di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Yunho berada di atasnya.

"BooJae _yeppeoda_ eoh.." Tangan kasar Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong, jari telunjuknya menyelusuri rahang hingga lekuk leher jenjang _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu.

Sreak..

Tangan besar Yunho mencengkarm kedua tangan Jaejoong meletaknya di atas kepala _namja_ cantik itu dan menekanya di atas bed, mengunci setiap gerakan _namja_ cantik itu.

Glup..

Menyadari akan adanya alrm bahaya yang mengintainya Jaejoong menegup _saliva_nya yang terasa cercekak di tenggorokan, Mata indahnya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang berjarak sangat dekat di atasnya.

"Ma-u a-pa kau?.." cicit Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja menikmati makan malam _my_ cinderella huhh.." Yunho menghembuskan nafas panasnya dengan seringai semakin jelas terpatri di wajah tampanya.

"_ANDWAEEE_... _UMMAAA_!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris berharap _umma_nya mendengarnya dan datang menolongnya. Jaejoong meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Yunho, namun usahanya nihil. Justru Yunho semakin mengeratkan cengkramanya ditangan _namja_ cantik itu, menimbulkan rasa nyeri.

Slup...

Mmmppppcckckkmmhh...

Yunho menjilat bibir _plum_ merah yang telah menggodanya sejak pertama kali _namja _tampan itu melihatnya. Menyesap setiap inci cherry _lips_ Jaejoong dan melumatnya dengan intens.

Mmmpphh... "agghhhkkkkk!"

Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan bibir bawahnya terasa sakit akibat gigitan Yunho yang meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya. Dengan refleks _namja_ cantik itu membuka lebar mulutnya dan Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidah panasnya masuk lebih dalam membelit lidah Jaejoong. Menyelusuri setiap sudut gua hangat _namja_ cantik itu.

Lelehan _saliva_ berlepotan di sekitar bibir _plum_ Jaejoong turun hingga keleher jenjangnya. Yunho meraup habis bibir _kissable_ itu. Membuatnya tak tersisa.

Mmmpphhhhkkkckckmm.. ngghh...

Plopp..

Yunho melepas tatuan bibirnya. Mata musangnya menatap lapar cherry _lips_ terbuka yang terlihat merah dan membengkak.

Hoh..ho..h..

"Tepat seperti dugaanku. Bibirmu manis BooJae!"

Deru napas Jaejoong yang terputus-putus membuat dada berisinya terlihat naik turun seiring tarikan napas memburunya. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan menggairahkan itu semakin membuatnya bernafsu untuk segera memiliki _namja_ yang diklaim sebagai cinderellanya itu. Mata musangnya naik tertuju pada leher jenjang putih mulus yang sepertinya menunggu untuk segera diberi lukisan abstrak itu.

Cup..

Slup..

"Nghhh... ugh..."

Desahan kecil lolos dari cherry _lips_ itu, saat bibir berbentuk hati Yunho mengecup setiap inci leher jenjangnya. Kecupan yang sesekali berubah menjadi hisapan hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ merah menyala yang tersebar di perpotongan leher Jaejoong. Sesekali hidung mancung Yunho mengendus-endus kulit lembut _namja_ cantik itu mencoba menghirup aroma vanilla memabukkan yang menguar dari dalam tubuh _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu.

"Ughh... enghh.. aagghhhhkkkkkkkk!"

Desahan erotis yang berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan saat Jaejoong merasakan perih sekaligus sakit di area _nipple_ dan dadanya. Kedua tanganya yang sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Yunho menjambak surai _brunette_ yang menempel erat di dada berisinya. Menghisap, mengigit _nipple pink_nya hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Kedua tangan Yunho tak di biarkan menganggur, tangan kananya di gunakan untuk meremas dan memelintir _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong sementara bibir hatinya sedang asyik mengerjai dada kiri _namja_ cantik itu. Tangan kirinya menyusup di kedalam boxcer hitam milik Jaejoong meremas _butt_ sekal yang masih terbalut _underware_ itu.

"Sakiittt _ahjussi_... hentikan ugh... apa yang kau laku-kan... a-ku _namja._. ahh..!"

Jaejoong masih berusaha menyadarkan _namja_ tampan itu atas perbuatanya yang salah di sela desahan dan rintihanya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasakan nikmat akibat perlakuan Yunho meski terselip sedikit rasa sakit. Namun harga diri _namja_ cantik itu masih belum terima jika tubuhnya sedang di jamah oleh _namja_. Mengingat dirinya yang mengaku normal yang masih menyukai _yeoja_ bertubuh _sexy_, tentu hal ini melukai harga dirinya.

.

Entah sudah sejak kapan, tapi saat ini tubuh _namja_ cantik itu sudah dalam keadaan _full naked_. Pakaian yang tadinya melekat ditubuhnya sudah tercecer entah kemana. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya melemah seakan tidak punya cukup tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. _Namja_ cantik itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang _namja_ bisa tak berdaya di bawah kendali _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang a.k.a Jung Yunho.

Yunho menatap lapar objek indah yang terlentang di atas _bed_ ukuran sedang itu. Tubuh indahnya terlihat bersinar di terpa sinar lampu. Yah, Yunho memang sengaja tidak mematikan lampu utama kamar itu, agar matanya bisa leluasa melihat tubuh indah cinderellanya. Melihat tiap ekspresi sakit sekaligus nikmat _namja_ cantik itu saat berada dibawah kendalinya.

Mata musang itu menyelusuri setiap inci tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat basah akibat peluh yang merembes dari pori-pori kulit putihnya, puluhan _redmark_ yang tersebar di seluruh perpotongan tubuhnya. Dada bidang sedikit berisi yang terlihat membengkak dan penuh dengan lukisan abstrak hasil karya _namja manly_ itu. Mata musangnya beralih ke wilayah selangkakngan _namja_ cantik itu. Junior berukuran yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu terlihat menegang sempurna dengan cairan percum yang sudah mulai keluar. Yunho menyeringai senang mengetahui jika Jaejoong juga sudah dalam keadaan _hard_ sama sepertinya.

"Selamat makan..."

Slup...

"Ouuggghhh... enghhh uhh ahh..."

Tubuh indah Jaejoong mengeliat resah saat mulut hangat Yunho memanjakan Junior tegang miliknya. Desahan nikmat terus meluncur dari bibir plumnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya terpejam sayu, wajah putihnya terlihat memerah sempurna. Ekspresi nikmat dan desahan erotis Jaejoong semakin membangkitkan _libido_ Yunho, hingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin meningkatkan kecepatan kulumanya.

"Yuunnn... ahhhjusssiii... akkkuuhhhh ouugghhhhhh..."

Crooooottt...

Plopp..

Yunho melepaskan junior Jaejoong dari kulumanya membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu menuntaskan _organsme_nya, mata musangnya menatap takjub cairan putih kental yang terus mengalir dari lubang kecil milik Jaejoong. Mengalir membasahi perut rata _namja_ cantik itu.

Hoh.. ohh.. hos...

Deru napas Jaejoong terpacu, cherry _lips_nya membuka mmencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sesak dan debaran jantungnya yang terasa menmggila. Yunho memperhatika setiap ekspresi nikmat Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat _sexy_ itu.

Sreaatt..

Tangan Yunho meraup cairan Jaejoong yang tergenang di _perut_ namja cantik itu, lalu beranjak dan mengusapkan cairan putih itu keseluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong secara merata. Hal itu kontan membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _namja_ tampan itu dan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho selanjutnya. Melihat ekpresi bingung Jaejoong membuat _smirk_ semakin terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Yunho menjonggkokkan tubuhnya, kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap penuh nafsu wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang penuh dengan cairan milik _namja_ cantik itu sendiri.

Glup..

Melihat ekspresi Yunho Yang menurut Jaejoong mengerikan itu, membuat _namja _cantik itu meneguk _saliva_nya gugup.

"Ini menjijikkan... apa yang ingin _ahjussi_ laku... engghh... emm... hentikan geliiii _ahjussiii_.. ahh!"

Jaejoong mencoba menghindari jilatan lidah panas _namja_ tampan itu yang mulai menyeruput sekaligus menghisap cairan yang tersebar di wajahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Manisss..."

Eumm..

"Gurih.."

Sluupp...

"Sangat... memabukkan..."

Chupp... sluupp...

"Aku suka rasanya Boo.."

"Gellliii _ahjussii_.. ahhh... hentikkannn... mm!" Jaejoong semakin mengeliat resah di bawah kungkungan tubuh _manly_ Yunho. Perlahan-lahan juniornya kembali menegang dan bergesekan dengan Junior milik Yunho di balik _underware_ yang sudah sangat _hard_. Jaejoong merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat saat lidah panas Yunho menyelusuri tiap inci wajahnya menjilat habis cairan putih miliknya hingga tak bersisa.

Chup~

Mmmpppckckkmmhhhhh...

Setelah dirasa tidak ada setitik cairanpun yang tersisa di wajah _namja _cantik itu, Yunho kembali mendaratkan ciumanya di bibir _plum_ yang sudah membengkak sempurna itu, menyesapnya dengan rakus.

"_Ahjussiiii_..." Jaejoong menatap sayu wajah _namja_ tampan yang menindihnya.

"_Waeo_ Boo... my cinderella. Nikmat eoh? Apa Boojae suka hem?" Yunho menatap manik mata _hasel_ Jaejoong dan berbicara dengan nada seduktifnya. Sementara Jaejoong yang ditanya memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

'Masih belum menyerah eoh? Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah sampai kapan BooJae akan bertahan.' Yunho berbicara dalam hati dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Sreaak...

Dengan sigap tangan _manly_ Yunho merentangkan kedua paha Jaejoong dengan lebar, membuat _hole_ sempit berwaran _pink_ pucat _namja _cantik itu terlihat jelas tepat di depan wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Jaejoong yang seakan menyadari hal apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu selanjutnya. Menatap Yunho takut.

"_Ahjussi_.. ma-u ap... ahhh ugghh... emmmhh..." Pertanyaan yang kembali berubah menjadi desahan saat lidah panas Yunho menari-nari, mengecup dan mengisap _manhole_ miliknya. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat mengejang seiring dengan semakin intensnya bibir hati itu mengerjai lubang miliknya. Jari lentiknya meremas seprai yang sudah tak rapi lagi sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari bibir Yunho sudah berganti dengan dua jari panjang _namja_ tamapn itu yang mulai mengacak lubang sempit miliknya.

Ahh..ahh..

Merasa jika Jaejoong bisa menerima kedua jarinya Yunho memasukkan jari satu lagi hingga, tiga jari besar miliknya terbenam dalam _rectum_ sempit Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sudah sangat _hard_ saat merasakan jarinya dicengkram erat oleh otot dinding _rectum_ Jaejoong. _Namja manly_ itu membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat Juniornya terbenam di dalam _rectum_ sempit nan hangat milik Jaejoong.

"Agghhh... sakiitt.. keluarkannn akkhhh!"

Jaejoong mengeluh sakit saat merasakan penuh dilubangnya akibat terisi tiga jari _namja_ tampan itu. Setitik kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya. Namun Yunho tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong justru jari panjangnya semakin mengacak _rectum_ Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya menahan paha _namja _cantik itu, menjaganya agar tetap dalam posisi mengangkang, sementara jarinya tetap mengajak _rectum namja_ cantik itu berusaha menemukan titik ternikmat _namja_ berparas sempurna itu aka Kim Jaejoong hingga..

"Ohhh... engghh ugghh... ahhhh emm..."

Rintihan sakit yang berubah menjadi desahan nikmat, sudut bibir hati itu tersenyum puas saat jarinya telah menemukan titik ternikmat BooJaenya. Yunho semakin genjar mengin-outkan jarinya menyentuh titik sensitif _namja_ cantik itu secara berulan-ulang. Desahan erotis semakin berisik keluar dari bibir semerah cherry itu. Namun tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya.

Plopp..

_Namja_ tampan itu menjilat ketiga jarinya yang barusan bersarang di dalam lubang hangat _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasakan kosong pada _rectum_nya dan tentunya kehilangan rasa nikmat yang barusan dirasakanya menatap bingung _namja_ tampan yang duduk berjongkok di depan kakinya yang masih membuka lebar. Dengan terus menerus menjilat jarinya seduktif.

"_Ahjusssiiii_..." nada suara _namja_ cantik itu lebih terdengar seperti rengekan.

"_Wae_?..." Yunho menjawab dengan wajah sok polosnya. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya berubah semakin memerah, disisi lain _namja_ cantik itu menginginkan rasa nikmat itu kembali merajai tubuhnya, tapi Jaejoong tidak sanggup jika harus memintanya pada Yunho. _Doe_ _eyes_nya bergerak gelisah. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum puas.

"_Ahhjusssi_... akkuuu..., em.. Joongie mau lagi..."

Akhirnya setelah berputar-putar dan sepertinya sangat susah dalam pelafalanya namun kata yang sangat ingin di dengar oleh _namja_ tampan itu keluar juga dari mulut BooJaenya

Seakk..

Pluk..

Yunho melepas _underware_, satu-satunya kain yang menjadi penutup terakhir tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan junior berukuran besar miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. _Doe eyes namja_ cantik itu membulat sempurna saat melihat milik Yunho. Bagimana tidak milik Yunho berukuran jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya.

Glup..

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_nya yang terasa tercekak di tengorokan, doe eyesnya memperhatikan tiap lekuk _manly_ tubuh Yunho. Perut _sixpack_ yang terbalut sempurna dalam kulit tan membuatnya terlihat sangat _manly_. Tubuh tegap dan tinggi, mata kecil namun tajam, garir rahang tegas dengan bibir unik berbentuk hati. Sungguh Jaejoong seakan baru menyadari jika Yunho sangat tampan.

Engh..

Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat merasakan kepala junior Yunho menyentuh kulit luar _rectum_nya yang sedikit membuka itu. _Namja manly_ itu sengaja hanya mengesek-gesekan tanpa berniat memasukkanya. Yunho ingin Boojaenya sendiri yang meminta atau bahkan merengek ingin di masuki. Seakan menyadari pergerakan lambat _namja manly_ itu Jaejoong mentap sebal.

"_Ahjussi_... _pappli!_"

"Tapi rasakan akan sakit Boo, _ahjussi_ tidak ingin membuat BooJae kesakitan." Yunho menunjukkan wajah sedihnya padahal dalam hatinya _namja_ tampan itu tertawa nista.

"Hiks... _ahjussi_... cepat lakukkannn... Joongie sudah tida...kkkk Ouuuggghhhh AGGGHHKKKKK...!"

JLEPPPP..

"Ahh.."

Junior berukuran besar itu terbenam sempurna dalam lubang hangat milik Jaejoong. Mata musang itu sejenak terpejam merasakan nikmat saat juniornya terasa terjepit di lubang hangat milik BooJaenya. Sensasi rasa yang membuatnya seakan melayang. Hal berbeda dirasaka Jaeoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mersakan pedih, penuh, sekaligus sesak pada lubangnya. Tetesan kristal bening seakan tak terbendung lagi mengalir deras dari pupil mata indahnya.

"Hikss... _appoyoo_... _ahjussii_... hikss!" Jaejoong menangis terisak, Yunho yang melihat cinderellanya kesakitan mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin merapat tubuh putih susu yang di tindihnya.

Chu~

Chup..

Chu~

Kecupan bertubi-tubi didaratkan bibir hati itu ke kening, kedua _doe eyes_ indah yang terpejam, pipi dan bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

Slupp..

Yunho menjilat lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucat _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Uljima ne_... tahan sebentar _ne_, nanti akan lebih nikmat dari yang tadi. _Arra_?!" Yunho berbicara lembut, mencoba meyakinkan Boojaenya. Yang di jawab angguka pelan oleh _namja_ canitk itu.

"Ta-pi.. ini sa-ngat sakitt _ah-jussii_... _jeongmal_ hiks.." Jaejoong tidak bohong, _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu memang merasakan sakit yang teramat pada _rectum_nya, tubuhnya seakan terasa terbelah dua. _Hole_nya terasa robek karena dipaksa menampung benda panjang dan keras milik Yunho.

Sreatt..

Jlep..

"Ughh..."

Yunho tidak menjawab rengekan Jaejoong, justru dirinya menarik keluar junornya dan kembali menghentakkan dengan cepat dan bertenaga hingga tepat menyentuh titik ternikmat _namja_ cantik itu, yang sukses mendatangkan lenguhan nikmat dari bibir semerah cherry itu. Merasa hujamanya tepat, Yunho mengualnginya lagi dengan tempo pelan dan berubah semakin cepat.

Jlep..

Slup..

Jlep..

"Ahhh... ugghh.. emm.. _ahjussii_... ohh"

Desahan erotis terus meluncur dari bibir _plum namja_ cantik itu, saat merasakan nikmat pada bagian dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan, membuat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu seakan ringan hingga mampu melayang. Hal yang sama juga di rasakan Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu merasa gila akan lubang hangat yang tengah memanjakan miliknya.

"Ahh... _so tight_... BooJae... ah.. kau sangat nikmattt...!" Yunho terus meracu nikmat.

"Ugghh... _ahjussi_.. lebihh cepaat.. ohh.. _more_... _more_... _touch me_.. aggghh.."

Yunho menanggapi permintaan BooJaenya dengan semakin intens mengujamkan juniornya kedalam _hole_ sempit _namja_ cantik itu. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Tubuh dengan waran kulit kontras itu saling bergesekan, berlomba-lomba mengeruk setiap rasa nikmat yang menjalar di dalam tubuh keduanya.

mmm... mmpcckckkmmmhhh..

Yunho melumat cherry _lips_ itu ditengah hujamanya. Jari lentik Jaejoong meremas-remas seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya, kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang _namja manly_ itu. Hujan deras dan suhu dingin tidak di rasakan di dalam kamar berukuran sedang itu. Justru atmosfer panaslah yang mendominasi. Tubuh YunJae basah oleh peluh.

"_Ahjusssiii_ Joongie... akan sampaaaiiiii ugghh..ahh"

"Sebentar lagi Boo... bersama...hhh"

Yunho semakin cepat membobol _hole_ Jaejoong membuat tubuh kecil yang berada dibawahnya terlonjak seirama hentakan kasarnya. Hingga..

"Ugghh...ohhh.. ahhhh... aggggkkkhhhhhh"

CROOOTTTT...

Brukk...

Tubuh Yunho ambruk menindih tubuh _namja_ canti yang berada di bawanya dengan spermanya yang meluncur masuk dengan deras memenuhi _rectum_ Jaejoong hingga meluber keluar menetes membasahi seprai. Sementara cairan cinta Jaejoong mengotori perut ratanya dan perut _sixpack_ Yunho.

_Doe Eyes_ kelam itu terpejam damai. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah terlelap terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Yunho yang melihat wajah lelah sekaligus damai BooJaenya tersenyum puas. Ditariknya selimut yang tercecer di lantai.

_Namja manly_ itu membungkus tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dengan selimut tebal bermotif hello kitty itu. Tangan _manly_nya memeluk tubuh _namja_ cantik yang sudah terlelap, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat dada bidangnya.

"Saranghe my cinderella..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

**.**

**.**

**Haduhh... lap ingussss... *O* dasar author yadong plak.. plakk... plakk..**

**Kalo lanjut maunya Mpreg gak?...**

**Oke minta reviewnya ne ^^ (puppy eyes)**

**T'q reader kece yang review di chap sebelumnya**

yoshiKyu | cindyshim07 | vampireyunjae | gwansim84 | nin nina | Sirayuki Gia | xena hwang | JungJaema | thepaendo | yoon HyunWoon | haruko2277 | princessparkyu | FiAndYJ | YunHolic | Hikari Vongola | saltybear | Youleebitha | CuteCat88 | zhe | wyda joyer | ifa. P. Arunda | Lady Ze | ShinjiWoo920202 | Elzha liv changminne | Guest | Yunjae24 | Lee Yuno | Guest | Dipa woon | jgmtp | Dennis Park | WineMing | junghyojin dan silent reader

untuk **jgmtp** gomawo koreksinya gilaa... chingu jeli banget, lw km gak review anna gak bakalan nyadar deh ^^

**Terimakasih juga untuk follows dan favnya**

**Anyong reader baru ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik YunJae dan Tuhan/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Meskipun jelek dan hina tapi tolong jangan rendahkan karya saya. Bisakan menyampaikan argument anda dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan tidak perlu menyakiti hati orang. Dihina di depan umum dan di baca banyak orang itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika tidak suka silahkan PM saya, hujat dan caci saya lewat PM.**

**SALING MENGHARGAI ITU LEBIH TERPUJI**

**Harap jangan abaikan warning.**

**Saya nulis di rated M bukan hanya untuk mencari sensasi atau apapun itu. Hal ini tidak lebih karena saya lebih nyaman dan mungkin sesuai dengan usia saya. Jadi jika anda di bawah umur atau anda yang sudah berumur tapi merasa terancam dengan ff tulisan saya yang di anggap dapat merusak otak polos tertentu silahkan menjauh tidak perlu di baca karena.**

**THIS IS MY STYLE**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

_Doe Eyes kelam itu terpejam damai. Namja cantik itu sudah terlelap terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Yunho yang melihat wajah lelah sekaligus damai BooJaenya tersenyum puas. Ditariknya selimut yang tercecer di lantai._

_Namja manly itu membungkus tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dengan selimut tebal bermotif hello kitty itu. Tangan manlynya memeluk tubuh namja cantik yang sudah terlelap, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat dada bidangnya._

"_Saranghe my cinderella..."_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Emm..."

Mata hazel itu mengerjab, mencoba bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sinar matahari pagi yang merembes masuk di cela gorden warna _baby blue_ itu sudah mengusik ketenangan tidur _namja_ berparas cantik itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang beberapa jam lalu terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Hooeemmm..."

Cherry _lips_ itu menguap, tanda kantuk masih kental menempel di tubuhnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian seolah Jaejoong baru sadar akan sesuatu. _Namja_ cantik itu merasakan ada kulit lain yang bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungnya, mata hasel kelam itu melirik turun ke perutnya yang ternyata di situ ada tangan dengan warna kulit tan melingkar manis di pinggangnya, memeluk tubuh _naked_nya dari belakang. _What naked_? Seperti itu lah pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Jaejoong.

"My cinderella sudah bangun hem?.."

1 detik...

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Mwo..., JUNG YUNHOOOO... auuu ... aiss,"

Seketika keheningan kamar itu berubah menjadi heboh, akibat teriakan histeris dari Jaejoong, namun teriakan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat _namja_ cantik itu mendorong tubuh Yunho dan mencoba mendudukkan diri namun justru rasa sakitlah yang mendera bagian pinggang hingga area privasinya.

"_Appo_..., UMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Setelah mengeluh sakit, bibir _plum_ itu kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya, dengan memanggil _umma_nya.

"Sttt... tenanglah, teriakanmu itu bisa meruntuhkan bangunan apartement ini Joongie."

Yunho beranjak turun dari ranjang dan memunguti celananya untuk di pakainya kembali, tanpa melihat tatapan horor _namja_ cantik itu aka Kim Jaejoong.

"Mwoo... TIDAK SOPAN! Ummaaaaa mata Joongie sudah tidak suci lagi... _ottokhae_?..."

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tanganya setelah sebelumnya sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga batas leher.

Sreta..

Yunho medudukkan tubuhnya di sisi Jaejoong, tangan manlynya mengusap surai hitam _namja_ cantik itu, berharap bisa menenangkan Jaejoong dari rasa shocknya.

Sriiitt...

BOUGH...

Namun bukan ketenangan Jaejoong yang di dapatkan Yunho, justru sebuah bogem mentah yang di terima _namja_ tampan itu, pukulan yang cukup bertenaga hingga membuat Yunho terjelembab dengan punggung membentur kepala ranjang.

"Iss.."

Sedikti ringisan terpatri di wajah tampan Yunho akibat rasa nyeri di bibirnya dan punggungnya, pukulan Jaejoong cukup terasa, jangan lupakan walau secantik apapun Jaejoong tetaplah _namja_ bukan?

"Rasakan dasar _ahjussi_ mesum. Kalau saja tubuhku tidak dalam ke adaan seperti ini sudah ku habisi kau!"

Jaejoong mengacung-acungkan jari telunjukknya di depan wajah Yunho, sesekali cherry _lips_ itu meringis saat merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, di tambah namja cantik itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya yang terasa lengket, hingga..

Tes.. tes..

Kristal bening mulai menetes dari pupil mata indah itu, tangisan ringan yang berubah menjadi tangisan histeris seiring Jaejoong menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Yunho yang melihat hal itu merasa bersalah, _namja_ tampan itu hendak merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh _namja_ berparas menawan itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! _Ummaaaaa_... hikss... tolong Joongie hikss... "

BRUUUAAKKK..

"Joongie, _waeo_ nak?"

Mrs Kim membuka paksa pintu kamar Jaejoong, saat wanita paruh baya itu mendengar suara gaduh di sertai oleh teriakan dari dalam kamar putranya.

Grep..

Dengan penuh rasa sayang Mrs Kim membawa putranya ke dalam pelukanya. Mata Mrs Kim memicing saat melihat _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit lebam, tentunya Yunho sudah berpakaian lengkap kemudian pandanga Mrs Kim beralih ke pada putranya yang masih menangis dalam pelukanya, dengan tubuh _naked _yang terbalut selimut, bahkan wanita yang telah melahirkan Jaejoong itu bisa melihat bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar di sekitar leher dada dan punggung mulus anaknya.

"_Umma_ hikss... Joongie di... Joongie semalam.. hiks... _ahjussi_... Joongie huwweeeee..."

Dengan terisak dan masih meneggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Mrs Kim Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan kepada _umma_nya namun sepertinya sangat sulit di ucapkan, Mrs Kim memahami maksud dan ke mana arah pembicaraan putranya itu.

Mata indah Mrs Kim yang di turunkan ke pada putranya itu menatap tajam _namja_ yang masih betah mematung di posisinya, terlihat jelas jika _namja_ tampan itu merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan membunuh calon mertuanya itu.

"Cup... cup... _uljimane_, anak _umma_ yang paling bling-bling dan tampan seantereo Chungnam, sekarang Joongie mandi dulu ne, nanti kita bahas. Oke?"

Mrs Kim menyeka lelehan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi pucat putranya, dengan kata-kata manis terucap, Mrs Kim sangat paham jika putra cantiknya itu sangat suka jika di puji tampan.

"Em.." Meskipun pelan namun Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, tanda jika _namja_ cantik itu mengiyakan.

"_Ania umma_, sekarang tampanya seantereo Seoul." Cherry _lips_ itu terpout imut saat meralat perkataan ummanya barusan ck, dalam keadaan seperti ini puteranya itu masih saja narsis, seperti itu lah yang ada dipikiran Mrs Kim.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho-_ssi,_ temui aku di ruang depan!" Mrs Kim menatap tajam _namja_ tampan itu, yang semakin terlihat canggung.

"_Ne umma_."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu sukses mendatangkan tatapan horor dari Mrs Kim, sementara Yunho hanya nyengir kuda dan memasang wajah _innocent_nya.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang duduk di sofa empuk namun namun entah kenapa terasa padat dan keras saat ini, mungkin karena di depan _namja_ tampan itu tengah duduk angkuh seorang Kim Hanculle sang calon mertuanya dengan tatapan mata tajam seolah mampu menembus hingga menusuk jantungnya.

Glup..

Berkali-kali Yunho harus menelan _saliva_ guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya, biar bagaimanapun Yunho sadar jika tindakanya salah, ibu manapun akan marah jika anaknya yang di besarkan dengan susah payah ternyata mendapat pelecehan, meskipun pada kenyataaan Yunho tidak berniat melecehkan cinderellanya, cinta _namja_ tampan itu benar-benar tulus pada Jaejoong, meskipun cara yang digunakanya cukup eksrim untuk memiliki _namja_ yang di klaim sebagai cinderellanya itu.

"Jelaskan pada ku!" Mrs Kim berbicara tegas dengan mata menatap tajam _namja_ yang duduk di depanya hanya terhalang meja saja.

"_Mianhamida umma_, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku lepas kendali tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku Jung Yunho mencintai putra anda dan ijinkan saya menikahi putra anda."

Yunho berbicara tegas dan terlihat berwibawa, hal yang sangat bisa di lakukanya mengingat dirinya yang adalah seorang presdir.

"Mencintai... bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengan putraku. Dan terlebih putra ku _namja_. Apa sudah tidak ada lagi stok _yeoja_ di dunia ini hingga kau mau menikahi putra ku yang adalah _namja_ dan bahkan masih sekolah. Meskipun sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis itu bukan lagi merupakan hal yang tabu, terlebih Joongiku..." Mrs Kim tiba-tiba mengantungkan ucapanya.

"Terlebih apa _umma_?..." kening Yunho mengenyerit heran, mata musang itu menatap penuh rasa penasaran wajah calon mertuanya yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, jika ku katakan kau pasti akan sangat girang. Dan aku benci melihat itu, biar bagaimanapun aku masih merasa geram padamu. Rasanya aku ingin mengulitimu. Meskipun kau kaya raya tapi tetap saja tindakanmu itu salah. Baiklah, apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur aku ijinkan kau menikahi puteraku, tapi awas jika kau berani menyia-nyiakan puteraku. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. _Arra_?!"

"_Arraseo umma_, _gomawo_ aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Joongie puteramu."

Yunho menjawab mantab, sungguh namja tampan itu merasa senang, karena sudah mampu meluluhkan hati calon mertuanya itu.

"_ANDWAEEEE_!"

Mrs Kim dan Yunho sontak menoleh ke asal suara teriakan nyaring yang ternyata bersumber dari Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan berpegangan di dinding akibat masih belum mampu berdiri dengan sempurna. _Doe eyes_ itu menatap tidak suka pada dua objek yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"_Micheseo umma_! Joongie tidak mau menikah denganya. Joongie _namja_, dia _namja_. Joongie tidak mau _umma_. Pokoknya tidak mau titik."

"Kim Jaejoong! Hentikan sikap keras kepalamu itu. _Umma_ tidak suka."

Mrs Kim menatap tajam puteranya. Jaejoong yang merasa kaget atas bentakkan _umma_nya, _namja_ cantik itu sadar jika _umma_nya sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, itu tandanya Mrs Kim sedang marah besar. Sejujurnya nyali Jaejoong sedikit menciut melihat kilatan amarah di mata _umma_nya. Namun Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mau jika harus menikah dengan Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu masih meimpikan _yeoja_ berbody sexy.

Tap..

Tap..

Brukk..

"Auu..."

Jaejoong mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa di samping Mrs Kim duduk, bibir plum itu sedikit meringis karena rasa perih di bagian _butt_nya akibat duduknya yang tidak pelan-pelan, _namja_ cantik itu nyaris lupa akan kondisi tubuhnya.

Sreak..

Tangan putih pucat itu menggenggam tangan Mrs Kim, _doe eyes_ itu menatap _umma_nya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalanya, yang biasanya selalu sukses meluluhkan hati Mrs Kim. Yah, silahkan berharap Kim Jaejoong.

"_Umma_, Joongie tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Joongie kan _namja_ jadi tidak akan ada masalah." _Doe eyes_ itu melirik Yunho yang duduk di depanya dengan lirikan meremehkan tentunya. Sementara Mrs Kim masih tetap tidak bergeming.

"_Umma.. jebbalyo_! Joongie masih menyukai _yeoja_ berbody sexy dan Joongie akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ memberikan _umma_ cucu yang unyu-unyu nanti saat usia Joongie 27 tahun. _Ottokhae umma_? Jika Joongie menikah dengan dia..."

_Doe eyes_ itu kembali melirik _namja_ tampan yang masih setia duduk diam namun dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Jaejoong yang balas menatap Yunho dengan _deathglare_ andalanya.

"_Umma_ tidak akan mendapatkan cucu? Apa _umma_ mau hidup kesepian tanpa cucu? Ayolah _umma _Joongie masih muda. Joongie belum mau menikah apa lagi dengan _ajusshi _mesum itu."

Jari telunjuk Jaejoong mengacung dengan tatapan sengit mengarah pada _namja_ tampan yang masih diam namun terlihat seringaian terukir di bibir sexynya. Hal itu sangat membuat Jaejoong muak melihatnya.

"_Umma_ bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban dengan meminta ganti rugi, tidak harus dengan cara membuat Joongie menikah denganya _umma_." Lagi masih betah dengan _puppy_ _eyes_nya.

Pletakk...

"_Appoyo_... _umma_!" Jaejoong mengelus jidatnya yang terasa nyeri akibat jitakan yang di daratkan Mrs Kim.

"Tidak ada bantahan Kim Jaejoong. Sematre-matrenya _umma_mu ini, tidak akan menjual anaknya. Kau ini _aigoo_..." gantian Mrs Kim yang mengelus jidatnya.

"Apa _umma_ percaya takdir?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam dan hanya menjadi penonton saja, Yunho mulai buka suara.

Baik Mrs Kim dan Jaejoong sama-sama menatap Yunho, dengan ekspresi ingin tau pastinya. Yunho tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Aku dan Jaejoong memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama, Kim Jaejoong di takdirkan untuk menjadi cinderella Jung Yunho. Dan sepatu boot itu yang membawa Jaejoong ke padaku _umma_." Yunho menunjuk sepasang sepatu yang berjajar rapi di atas rak di sudut pintu, sepatu yang mengawali kisah dua makhluk Tuhan itu.

"Mwo... jangan percaya dia _umma_. Heh Jung Yunho, _ahjussi_ mesum masa kecilmu kurang bahagia ya? Hingga kau percaya dongeng klasik seperti itu. Cinderella cih? Aku _namja_ perlu ku eja **N-A-M-J-A**, mana mungkin aku cinderella mu. _Aigoo_, sepertinya otakmu itu perlu di cucui."

_Namja_ cantik itu terlihat frustasi, sesekali jemari lentiknya menjambak surai hitamnya yang sudah mulai memanjang itu. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada _namja_ gila seperti Yunho.

"Yah, cinderella _boy_." Bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN KONYOL KALIAN!" Mrs Kim bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Umma_..." Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan masih memasang wajah putus asanya di hadapan wajah _umma_nya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, sudah _umma_ putuskan kau harus menikah dengan Jung Yunho setelah lulus SMA nanti. Besok _umma_ akan pulang dan memberi tahu _appa_mu."

"_Umma_ jangan konyol! Joongie masih suka _yeoja umma_..." Jaejoong semakin merengek jari lentiknya menarik-narik ujung baju Mrs Kim nyaris seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan permen.

"Kau yang jangan konyol. Memangnya masih ada _yeoja _yang mau menerima _namja_ yang nyata-nyata sudah di bobol oleh _namja_. Ck, sudah jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kalu _umma_ lihat kau memang lebih cocok menjadi istri dari pada di posisi suami. _Aigoo_... kepalaku terasa mau meledak... hohh..." Mrs Kim berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan ekspresi cengo'nya dan Yunho dengan senyum kemenanganya

"Hik..kkk..."

"Apa, kenapa tertawa ada yang lucu?!" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho, yang justru menertawainya.

"_Ania_, kau sangat imut. _Gwiyomi_.."

"Mwo... JANGAN LARI KAU _AHJUSSI_! KU BUNUH KAU...!"

.

.

.

Angin sore menerpa rambut halus sosok indah yang berjalan keluar dari dalam salon, senyum _evil_ terukir manis di bibir plum semerah _cerry_ itu, rambut warna _blonde_ yang di potong sedikit pendek hingga sukses mengekspos leher jenjangnya yang tadinya tertutup rambut hitam.

_T-shirt_ putih longgar yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat kulit putihnya terlihat semakin pucat akibat warna rambutnya namun hal itu justru membuat sosok indah itu terlihat beribu kali lipat lebih mempesona. Beberapa _accesories_ ikut menyempurnakan penampilanya, beberapa _piercing_ di telinganya yang dipasang beberapa anting tusuk, membuat sosok indah itu terkesan _naughty_.

"Omo... _Hyung_ penampilanu... kau apakan rambutmu? Kau terlihat eerr... seperti _bad boy_."

Junsu mentap shock penampilan Jaejoong, yah sosok indah itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, namja berparas sempurna itu ternyata merombak total penampilanya. Jaejoong yang di tanya hanya cuek justru merangkul pundak sepupunya itu, seringaian terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Sesekali kerlingan menggoda di tunjukkanya kepada para pejalan kaki yang melintas melewatinya, senyuman maut Jaejoong sontak membuat hati orang-orang di sekitarnya meleleh namun tidak dengan _namja_ yang sedang di rangkulnya, justru melempar tatapan ngeri pada _hyung_nya itu.

.

.

Suasana lengang terlihat di cafe cojje yang terletak di jajaran pertokoan jalanan kota Seoul itu. Jalan raya yang di padati berbagai jenis kendaraan yang lewat seolah menjadi pemandangan sendiri bagi beberapa pasang mata yang duduk menikmati menu yang di pesanya di dalam cafe sambil menghabiskan waktu senjanya.

Tak terkeculai bagi dua _namja_ yang sedang duduk nyaman di sudut cafe. _Namja_ tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi berpakaian barista meletakkan dua cangkir capuccino di atas meja di mana dua _namja_ tadi duduk. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Silahkan di nikmati, Omo... Jae _Hyung_... kau merubah penampilanmu. _I like it_ he..." Changmin duduk di kursi kosong setelah meletakkan capuccino di atas meja.

Jaejoong yang duduk manis sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya menunjukkan ekspresi acuh tak acuhnya, sesekali _doe eyes_ itu memutar tanda jika pemiliknya tengah jengah, mungkin.

"_Hyung_ ada apa denganmu? Kami tau dari awal _hyung_ memang bandel tapi sekarang kau terlihat semakin eer..." Changmin yang tidak mendapatkan respon atas pertanyaanya masih melanjutkan argumentnya namun kemudian menggantung kalimatnya, _namja_ tinggi itu terlihat sulit memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa kepribadianmu juga berubah _hyung_, sama dengan penampilanmu?" kini ganti Junsu yang memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan yang tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah, jika bertahan dengan penampilan seperti ini. _Hyung_ tau peraturan di sekolah sangat ketat." Changmin kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Memang itu yang ku harapkan."

Setelah lama diam akhirnya cherry _lips_ itu angkat bicara, namun justru jawaban yang sukses membuat shock Changmin dan Junsu, kedua _namja_ itu benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Jaejoong, meskipun mereka tau jika Jaejoong memang sosok yang penuh sensasional di sekolah tapi tindakanya kali ini benar-benar membuat takjub dua _namja_ itu, dengan merombak total menampilanya.

Ceklik..

Jaejoong menekan pematik apinya, dan mulai menyesap tembakau yang terselip di antara jari-jarinya, bibir cherry itu sesekali menghembuskan napas menyisakan kepulan asap rokok yang membumbung di udara. Lagi, Changmin dan Junsu dibuat shock atas tingkah laku _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu.

"Aku ingin melihat, apa yang Jung itu bisa lakukan.."

Huhh..

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, dengan tetap menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara membentuk gambaran abstrak yang menari-nari di udara kemudian hilang tanpa sisa.

"_Hyung_!"

Changmin dan Junsu memanggil _namja_ cantik itu secara serempak, keduanya memang sudah mengetahui perihal insident _namja_ cantik itu dengan Jung Yunho _namja_ dewasa yang di ketahui sebagai pemilik sekolah SMA DONGBANG, dan perihal Jaejoong yang akan segera menikah dengan _namja_ tampan kaya raya itu hingga membuat Jaejoong frustasi. Namun baik Junsu dan Changmin tidak menyangka jika _namja_ cantik itu akan bertindak seektrim itu.

"_Hyung_, ku rasa Jung Yunho tidak buruk, dia _namja_ yang sempurna."

"Dan tidak kah Jung Yunho itu adalah belahan jiwamu, ciri-ciri fisiknya sama seperti yang di gambarkan madam peramal itu _hyung_." Junsu ikut-ikutaan membela Yunho sama seperti Changmin.

"Madam peramal? Maksudnya?..." Changmin menatap penuh selidik _namja_ berparas imut itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Seakan tau jika Changmin sedang meminta penjelasan darinya, Junsu justru menjawab enteng, yang di tanggapi cebilan bibir oleh Changmin.

"Aisss... kenapa kalian malah membela _ahjussi_ mesum itu. Heh, tidak kah kalina berdua sadar aku korban di sini. Kim Jaejoong korban Jung Yunho. Arrgghh..."

Jaejoong menghisap rokoknya dengan rakus sementara tangan kirinya menjambak rambutnya, terlihat jelas jika _namja_ cantik itu sangat galau akan nasibnya.

Sretttaa..

Doe eyes itu menatap tajam _namja _yang sudah berani mengambil paksa rokok yang tadinya bertegger manis di bibirnya kemudian menginjak-injak puntung rokok itu ke lantai hingga apinya mati dan remuk.

Sementara Changmin dan Junsu hanya mampu membeku di tempat, terlihat jelas aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh _namja_ yang mengabil paksa rokok dari bibir _namja_ cantik itu.

Sreakk...

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, _doe eyes_ itu menatap nyalang mata musang yang terihat memerah menandakan jika pemiliknya tengah menahan emosi.

"APA?!" Jaejoong berbicara sepatah dengan nada membentak.

Grep..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Jaejoong mencoba menarik tanganya dari genggaman _namja_ tampan itu yang justru semakin erat mencengkram tangan putih itu hingga nyaris memucat, Yunho menyeret paksa Jaejoong mengikuti langkahnya. Meninggalkan Changmin dan Junsu yang masih diam di tempat.

"Ck, bahkan capuccinonya belum tersentuh." Changmin menatap sendu minuman hangat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya yang barusan di buatnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pletakkk...

"_Apoyo_.. pantat!"

"Hanya secangkir capuccino yang kau pikirkan, dasar monster _food_!" junsu menatap sengit _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Mwo... salah Jae hyung sendiri siapa suruh memancing amarah beruang. Kenapa jadi aku yang di salahkan." Changmin mengomel tidak terima.

"Sudah terserah kau. Aku tidak mau bayar!" Junsu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin dengan tatapan horornya.

"Mwo... pantat. Kau mau membuat bangkrut cafe ku yah ais..."

.

.

.

"Hentikan mobilnya. AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Chiiitttttt... sreakkkk...

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sejenak keheningan melingkupi dua sosok yang berada di dalam kendaraan mewah itu.

"Jangan merokok. Itu tidak baik untuk paru-parumu. Terlebih kau masih sekolah."

Yunho berbicara datar namun terdengar tulus, mata musangnya menatap _namja_ cantik yang duduk di sebealnya yang justru membuang muka menatap jendela kaca, entahlah sepertinya hal di luar lebih menarik di mata Jaejoong dari pada wajah tampan Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Sekarang jadi urusanku. Karena kau calon istri ku Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Cih, calon istri.." _Namja_ cantik itu menoleh menatap wajah Yunho, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan seraya mengukir senyum meremhkan.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong dan tidak akan pernah menjadi Jung."

"Pada kenyataanya kau akan segera menjadi Jung." Sekarang ganti _namja_ tampan itu yang tersenyum meremehkan membuat _namja _cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya semakin terlihat kesal.

"KAU MEMPERKOSAKU!" Jaejoong memekik lantang.

"Dan kau menikmatinya."

Yunho masih tetap dengan nada suara rendahnya tidak meletup-letup seperti halnya Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa tersudut akan perkataan Yunho, hanya terdiam, bibir _plum_ itu seolah sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan untuk sekedar mencicit.

Yunho yang menyadari jika lawanya sudah kalah, memasang _smirk_ andalanya.

Sreak..

Tubuh _namja manly_ itu mencondong beringus memepet tubuh Jaejoong yang kini tersudut di pintu mobil.

"Apa?" _Doe eyes_ itu bergelak gelisah, saat menyadari posisinya yang sudah terpojok.

"Nyalimu tidak sesuai dengan penampilanmu. Rambut _blonde_ mu, _pearcing_ ini..."

Jari panjang Yunho menyentuj telinga kiri Jaejoong yang terdapat beberapa tindikan lengkap dengan anting tusuknya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Hal ini tidak mengubahmu menjadi seorang _bad boy_. Di mata ku, kau tetap terlihat seperti anak kucing yang manis. _Gwiyomi_ dan cantik!"

Plakk...

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong kembali bicara tajam setelah melayangkan tamparan ke pipi _namja_ tampan yang masih memepet tubuhnya itu.

Sreak..

Yunho menggenggam tangan putih yang semakin terlihat pucat itu.

Chup..

Tanpa mengiraukan rasa nyeri di pipinya yang sedikit memerah, Yunho justru mengecup tangan halus yang sudah membuat sakit pipinya itu. Hal itu sukses membuat _namja_ cantik itu shock, Jaejoong sangat berharap jika Yunho akan membalas tamparannya hingga berujung dengan Yunho yang membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka, namun sepertinya yang terjadi justru di luar dugaanya.

"Tangan ini tidak seharusnya bertindak kasar, akan lebih baik jika kau gunakan untuk mengelus punggungku seperti malam itu." Yunho menatap tajam wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"A-pa mak-sudmu..?" Jaejoong bicara dengan nada tergagap.

"_More_... _and_ _more_..., apa Joongie lupa hem?..." Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas Yunho.

Juedaakkk...

"_Appoyyooo_..."

Yunho meringis dengan tangan memegangi area pirvasinya.

"RASAKAN DASAR _PERVERT_!"

"BooJae kau tega sekali, kau akan susah sendiri jika milikku tidak berfungsi aiss..."

"Mwo... apa yang kau katakan dasar mesum! Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam kukebiri milikmu itu."

_Doe eyes_ itu melotot menatap sengit Yunho yang masih setia meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan dengkul Jaejoong yang sukses mendarat di area privasinya. Jangan lupakan Jaejoong tetap _namja_ yang memiliki tenaga maksimal jika sedang dalam keadaan sadar. ck _poor_ Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Boo, ini sangat sakit..." Yunho menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang justru di tanggapi senyum kemenangan di bibir semerah cherry Kim Jaejoong.

"Kita lihat, berapa lama kau kan bertahan Jung Yunho-_ssi_. Aku akan ku buat kau menyesali keputusanmu _ahjussi_."

"Dan kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu itu my cinderella Boojaejoongie."

"Baiklah kita bukitkan siapa yang akan kalah."

"Yang pasti bukan aku..." Yunho kembali menjawab enteng, hal yang sukses kembali menyulut emosi _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu.

"KAU!" _Namja_ cantik itu sedikit menarik napasnya.

"Akan ku bukitkan jika aku mampu meniduri _Yeoja _dan jika itu terjadi kau harus membatalkan niatmu untuk menikah denganku Jung Yunho-_ssi_." Cherry _lips_ itu berdesis tajam.

"Dan akan ku buktikan jika kau akan kembali mendesah di bawahku. Kim Jaejoong-_ssi my naughty boy_."

_Doe eyes_ itu bertemu tatap dengan manik mata setajam musang dengan misi dan ambisi masing-masing. Sesungguhnya permainan baru akan di mulai.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya di chap sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa cantumin satu-satu. Makasih juga untuk follows dan favoritnya**

**Minta reviewnya CINDERELLA BOY? Masih layak lanjut gak?**

**Anna cinta kalian semua ( poppo )**


	5. Chapter 5

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik YunJae dan Tuhan/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"_KAU!" Namja cantik itu sedikit menarik napasnya._

"_Akan ku bukitkan jika aku mampu meniduri Yeoja dan jika itu terjadi kau harus membatalkan niatmu untuk menikah denganku Jung Yunho-ssi." Cherry lips itu berdesis tajam._

"_Dan akan ku buktikan jika kau akan kembali mendesah di bawahku. Kim Jaejoong-ssi my naughty boy."_

_Doe eyes itu bertemu tatap dengan manik mata setajam musang dengan misi dan ambisi masing-masing. Sesungguhnya permainan baru akan di mulai._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Huf..

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa membeku kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket hitam yang di pakainya. Surai _blonde_nya tertutup dan menyisakan poni yang menjuntai lembut. Sesekali bibir _plum_ merah itu ter_pout_, ekspresi kesal jelas terlihat di wajah rupawanya, sudah lebih dari setengah jam dirinya berdiri di depan pintu clup, bahkan kakinya sudah terasa kram. Di liriknya sekali lagi alroji yang melingkar manis di tanganya, seketika wajah muramnya berubah berbinar saat melihat sosok yang di nantikanya, berada tak jauh darinya melambaikan tangan panjangnya setelah memarkirkan motor ninja hitamnya.

"_Hyung_.. sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini? _Aigo_.. bibirmu membiru, dan tanganmu." Changmin menatap khawatir pada Jaejoong, wajah rupawan yang terlihat memucat di tambah tangan lembut yang mulai membeku.

"Kemana sarung tanganmu?"

"..."

Changmin memutar bola matannya, saat tidak mendapat sepatah katakpun yang keluar dari bibir _plum_ Jaejoong, kalu bukan karena titah Yunho yang mengutusnya untuk menjaga Jaejoong, sudah di pastikan jika _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu lebih memilih memaki Jaejoong karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakkan dan semaunya itu, untung saja semua sifat buruk Jaejoong tersamarkan dengan wajah cantiknya hingga membuat siapapun tidak akan tega melukai makhluk indah itu.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu hah?" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap sengit,

"_Ara.. ara_, _kajja_ kita masuk!" Changmin mengandeng tangan Jaejoong keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki Mirotic Club.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik mengaung memekakkan telinga, baik _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ berbaur jadi satu menari di atas lantai dansa, para bartender berwajah tampan asyik meracik minuman untuk beberapa pengunjung yang duduk di dengan berbagai ekspresi di depannya.

"Kau lihat saja min, setelah aku lusus SMA, ku pastikan tidak akan membutuhkanmu lagi. Kim Jaejoong bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk club tanpa bantuanmu. _Arra_!" Jaejoong duduk bersandar di sofa,ekspresi kesal masih melekat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Yah, sudah menjadi peraturan jika pelajar dilarang masuk club, jika pihak sekolah sampai tau maka bisa di pastikan siapapun akan mendapat sanksi tegas. Dan Jaejoong harus bergantung pada Changmin jika ingin menyambangi tempat yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk melepas stres.

"_Araseo_, terserah kau saja _hyung_!" Changmin mengacuhkan Jaejoong, justru asyik menegak _winne_ yang berada di tanganya.

"Ais, Hyorin lama."

"Mwo.. Hyorin! _Hyung_ serius berkencan dengan _yeoja_ itu." spontan Changmin menghentikan acara minumnya, dan menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Tentu saja, Hyorim _yeoja_ tipeku. _Body_ oke, _smart_, kulit eksotis dan emm... kau tau..." Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Changmin, dan dengan penasaran Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih merapat pada Jaejoong. "Dadanya min... _over size_."

Pletakkk..

Changmin mendaratkan jitakannya di kening Jaejoong, yang sontak mendapat tatapan horor dari Jaejoong.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menjitakku? Sakit tau.." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut yang justru tingkah lakunya di acuhkan Changmin.

"_Hyung_... bercerminlah! Dilihat dari segi manapun kau lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ itu. Sadarlah? Bahkan saat kau kencan denganya pandangan orang-orang lebih mengarah padamu. Dan kau tau karena apa?"

"Karena apa?" Jaejoong menatap tajam manik onyx Changmin.

"Tentu saja, karena..."

Sreak..

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil jarak lebih jauh dari Jaejoong. "Wajah cantikmu di tambah bibir sexymu mampu membuat _namja horny_." Changmin menghambur pergi setelah mengucapkan kata frontannya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Mwo... TIANG! Ku bunuh kau!" Dengan aura kelamnya Jaejoong mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya, mengabaikan tatapan heran para pengunjung club yang melempar tatapan aneh padanya.

.

.

Dengan muka masamnya Jaejoong duduk di depan meja bartender,

"Racikan aku minuman!"

"..."

"Hey, kau tidak dengar?!" Jaejoong mulai meninggikan suaranya saat tidak mendapat respon dari _namja_ berdasi kupu-kupu di depanya.

Tuk..

Jaejoong menatap horor jus jeruk yang bertengger manis di depanya, lengkap dengan garnisnya.

"Mwo.. aku pesan _winne_ bukan jus jeruk!" Jaejoong menggerbak meja.

"Maaf tapi winne dan sejenisnya tidak berlaku untuk anda tuan. Anda bisa memesan jus apapun dan dengan senang hati kami akan meraciknya untuk anda." Bartender itu tersenyum manis.

"Mwo... JUS? Peraturan dari mana itu? siapa yang membuat peraturan konyol itu? dan kenapa harus aku?" Jaejoong menjambak surai _blonde_nya. Belum usai rasa kesalnya kini sudah berdiri _namja_ berbadan besar di sampingnya, dan di lihat dari pakaiannya Jaejoong tau jika _namja_ itu adalah petugas keamanan club.

"_Mian_ tuan ini sudah jam 10.00 malam, anda harus pulang!"

"Apa.. pulang? Sejak kapan petugas keamanan berhak mengatur pengunjungnya kapan dan jam berapa harus pulang. Sejak kapan hah? Bukankah club ini buka sampai dini hari." Darah Jaejoong dirasa sudah mendidih hingga keubun-ubun, _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu merasa sangat frustasi bagaimana mungkin dirinya di perlakukan seperti ini. Dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi yang siap meledak Jaejoong berulang kali mengusap wajahnya dan seketika gerakanya terhenti saat terlintas wajah Yunho di otaknya.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

Duaggh..

Jaejoong menendang mesin minuman kaleng yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Arrgghhkk, _appo_!" Jaejoong mengeram sakit sambil memegangi ujung kakinya yang berlapis sepatu boot. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa kesal setelah di usir dari club dirinya berniat membeli minuman kaleng, namun apa yang di dapatnya, minuman yang di butuhkanya seakan tak mau keluar dari mesinnya.

Bruk..

Jaejoong terduduk di di permukaan trotoar yang dingin,tidak di hiraukanya _butt_nya yang seakan membeku karena celana yang di pakainya berbahan jins. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menatap nanar jalan di depanya yang terlihat lengang hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas, tatapanya kosong memandang jauh ke depan. Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, sejak kemunculan seorang Jung Yunho seolah hidupnya berubah. Jaejoong nyaris tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan _namja_ yang di anggap telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai _namja_ itu, dua minggu sudah semenjak perjanjian yang mereka buat di dalam mobil dan tiga minggu sudah semenjak kejadian malam itu.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan raut rupawan yang terlihat pucat itu di balik kedua tanganya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

Dratt... draaff...

Ponsel di saku jaketnya bergetar, dengan malas jari lentiknya menggeser layar i-phonenya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir plumnya saat membaca isi pesan yang tertera.

_**Oppa**_**, kau dimana? Aku sudah di Mirotic Club.**

**From : Hyorin**

Namun yang di lakukan Jaejoong justru kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya. Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak berminat membalas pesan _yeojachingu_nya yah, anggaplah seperti itu karena _yeoja_ berparas manis itu yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanya pada Jaejoong di awal pertemuan keduanya dua minggu yang lalu di club dan tanpa banyak berpikir Jaejoong menerimanya, Jaejoong menganggap jika ini sebuah bantuan dari dewi khayangan bagaimana tidak bukankah keinginan Jaejoong ingin membukitikan pada Yunho namja gila yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai cinderellanya jika dirinya mampu berkencan bahkan meniduri _yeoja_.

Namun entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubunganya bersama Hyorin terlebih akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa mual setiap mencium aroma parfume menyengat Hyorin _yeojachingu_nya , itu sebabnya Jaejoong memilih untuk menghindari _yeoja_ berparas manis tersebut dan yang Jaejoong rasakan akhir-akhir ini dirinya jadi malas makan.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku cepat sekali lelah.' Jaejoong berguman lirih.

Jaejoong merasakan matanya berat, seakan sulit untuk membuka, sepertinya kantuk sedang menyerang _namja_ cantik itu. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan tempat di mana dirinya berada sekarang dengan perlahan _doe eyes_ indah itu tertutup sempurna masih tetap pada posisinya yang dalam keadaan berjongkok. Selanjutnya hanya dengkuran halus yang tedengar.

Tap..

Tap..

GREP..

Tubuh terlelap itu beralih dalam gendongan _namja _bertubuh tegap, bibir berbentuk hati itu menatap sendu _namja_ berparas cantik yang berada dalam gendongan _bridal_ _style_nya.

.

.

.

Sreak..

Jari panjang dengan warna _tan_ itu menutup tirai warna kuning gading kamarnya yang tadinya terbuka lebar.

Klik..

Selanjutnya mematikan lampu utama kamar mewah itu, menggantikan cahaya silaunya dengan lampu tidur bersinar temaram.

Tap..

Tap..

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana berbahan katun itu melangkah dengan pasti menuju sisi ranjang tempat di mana sosok indah sedang terlelap dengan damainya. Tubuh tegap itu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, mata setajam musang itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok indah yang berbaring di depanya. Dengan hati-hati tanganya menarik selimut tebal, menariknya hingga sebatas dada agar sosok yang sedang terlelap itu tidak kedinginan.

"Joongie... kau benar-benar menyita waktuku hari ini. Kau benar-benar bocah nakal, bisa-bisanya kau membuat seorang Jung gelabakan menghadapi tingkah badungmu. Tapi, mau seperti apapun kau bertingkah, meskipun terkadang membuatku jengkel aku... tidak bisa marah padamu."

Chup..

"Saranghe.. Jaejoongie my cinderella." Sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu tersenyum tulus setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang tengah terlelap dan perlahan Yunho menarik dirinya berbalik menuju pintu.

Engh...

Yunho menghentikan gerakanya yang hendak memutar knop pintu saat mendengar gumanan samar yang keluar dari cherry _lips_ merah itu. Yunho berjalan kembali dan berdiri di sisi ranjang. Bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyum tipis saat mata musangnya menangkap pemandangan lucu di depanya. Bibir penuh yang bergerak-gerak imut dan..

Greett..

"_Appo_!"

Yunho meringis tertahan saat tiba-tiba tanganya di tarik dan gigit Jaejoong yang masih terpejam. Yunho tidak habis pikir apa yang di mimpikan Jaejoongienya, namun Yunho membiarkan tanganya yang masih setia berada di mulut Jaejoong, bahkan saat gigi-gigi putih itu telah menancap di kulitnya. Terasa sedikit perih memang, tapi itu tidak masalah baginya asalkan tidak mengusik tidur malaikat cantiknya.

"Nyamm... em... _mashita_.." Jaejoong kembali berguman dalam tidurnya.

"Mwo... _masihta_? Apa Joongie memimpikan sedang menyantap makanan lezat hem..? kau benar-benar lucu.. kekkekkk.." Yunho terkikik geli.

Engh...cap.. nncapp..

_Doe eyes_ itu perlahan membuka, saat merasakan asin di mulutnya. Jaejoong merasa sangat lapar dan dirinya melihat paha ayam di depan matanya tanpa ba bi bu, Jaejoong menggigit ayam yang terlihat sangat lezat di matanya. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh... hal itu yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu perlahan tebangun dari tidurnya dan alangkah terkejutnya saat sesuatu yang di sangkanya paha ayam goreng ternyata berupa tangan dengan warna _tan_.

'Tunggu kulit _tan_... kyakkkk!'

Dengan cepat Jaejoong terduduk setelah menghempaskan sesuatu dalam mulutnya yang di yakininya adalah tangan Yunho, dan benar dugaanya saat _doe_ _eyes_nya bertemu tatap dengan mata setajam musang yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Jaejoong mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatanya dan..

"Mwo... Jung Yunho. Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" _doe eyes_ itu memicing menatap tidak suka _namja_ yang berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya.

"Kamarmu? Coba Joongie teliti lagi hem? apa benar ini kamarmu... em, tapi kata-katamu tidak sepenuhnya salah my cinderella. Kamarku kan kamarmu juga, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum _ani _lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

_Doe eyes_ itu bergerak meneliti sekelilingnya dan benar, ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya lebih kecil tidak sebesar ini. Catnya saja berbeda jika kamarnya bercat biru maka kamar yang di tempatinya sekarang berdominan putih dan terlihat mewah terlihat dari beberapa furnitur di sekelilingnya dan juga lukisan indah yang tergantung di dinidng. Jari lentiknya meraba _bedcover_ yang menjadi alas duduknya, terasa sangat lembut dan lebih empukdan seingatnya motif bedcovernya adalah chibi gajah bukan polosan seperti saat ini, jelas ini bukan kamarnya.

"_Eomma... ottoke_? Joongie ada di kamar beruang mesum _eomma_? Hiks..." Jaejoong menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya, _doe eyes_ itu semakin membulat dan tangisanya semakin pecah saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakanya. Seingatnya dirinya tidak memakai piama tidur dan dirinya juga tidak memiliki piama bermotif beruang kecil-kecil, Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan jika Yunho yang telah mengganti pakainya dan itu berarti..

"_Eommmmaaaaa_..."

Sreak..

Yunho beranjak mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong yang menangis histeris Yunho tau kemana arah pemikiran Jaejoongienya.

"Ssstt.. _uljima_.. aku tidak melakukan yang macam-macam.." Yunho mencoba menenangakan Jaejoong, tanganya mengelus lengan Jaejoong.

"Mwo... tidak macam-macam tapi kau yang mengganti pakaianku kan? Dan itu artinya _ahjussi_.. hikss... _eommaaaa_!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris membuat Yunho harus menutup kedua telinganya jika tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Hey... tenanglah, memang benar aku yang mengganti pakaianmu, tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Yunho berusaha menyakinkan Jaejoong.

"_Je-jeongmalyo_?" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"_Ne, jeongmal_." Yunho bicara tegas.

"Sekarang hentikan tangisanmu.." Yunho mengusap pipi putih yang telah basah oleh air mata itu. "Huh... mana mungkin _namja_ cengeng bisa meniduri yeoja ck.." Yunho bicara mendramatisir.

"Mwo..."

Plukk...

Jaejoong mendaratkan bantal di kepala Yunho, _doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam Yunho yang hanya memasang cengiran kudanya. Sungguh mati-matian Yunho menahan tawanya yang siap meledak, _namja _tampan itu tak tahan melihat raut wajah kesal Jajoong yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Kau tau _ahjussi_? Joongie sudah punya _yeojachingu_. Dia _yeoja sexy_ huh... dan kau tau apa?" mata indah itu memicing melirik Yunho.

"Apa?" Yunho bicara enteng lengkap dengan nada mengejeknya.

'Iss, kenapa yunnie bersikap biasa saja? Seharusnya dia cemburu.. atau gelabakan mungkin. Ah, menyebalkan!'

Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati, sebenarnya walau sedikit Jaejoong mulai menyadari perasaanya terhadap _namja _tampan itu, hanya saja Jaejoong ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada beruang yang di anggapnya mesum itu. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong masih tidak terima dengan tindakan kurang ajar Yunho yang merenggut kesucianya dengan paksa, meskipun rasanya nikmat. Yeah, Jaejoong mengakui itu. Ck, sosok yang benar-benar labil ^^

"Yun... em, Joongie lapar!" cherry _lips_ itu bicara lirih,

"Lapar?" Yunho melirik jam yang menempel elegant di dinding kamarnya 'pukul 01.00' Yunho mengenyritkan dahinya, bagimana bisa Jaejoongienya mengeluh lapar di malam selarut ini. Namun hal itu membuat Yunho senang, Jaejoong berani mengutarakan keinginanya jadi bolehkah Yunho berharap jika Jaejoong sudah membuka sedikit pintu hati untuknya.

"Emm... Joongie mau makan ayam goreng." Jaejoong menjawab mantap, _doe eyes_ itu berbinar penuh harap saat menggumanankan kata ayam goreng. Sungguh ekspersi yang terlihat seperti anak kucing, sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilanya yang terlihat _bad boy_ yah, meskipun tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikanya.

"_Arra_, aku pesankan.. tapi berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_." Yunho meraih ponselnya setelah menekankan kata _ahjussi_, sungguh Yunho tidak suka panggilan itu biar bagaimanapun usianya baru 27 tahun belum terlalu tua bukan? namun gerakanya di hentikan namja Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan imut. Yunho balik menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan seolah bertanya -apa?-"

"Joongie maunya ayam gorengnya yang paha semua ne, em... 20 potong yunnie-_ah_." Jaejoong menunjukkan _puppy_ _eyes_nya.

"Mwo.. 20 potong, Joongie yakin? 20 potong itu banyak, apa Joongie bisa menghabiskanya?! Yunho menatap tak percaya makhluk cantik di depanya.

"Dan Yunnie..." sepertinya Yunho baru menyadari panggilan untuknya yang terdengar manis meluncur merdu dari benda kenyal nan merah itu.

"Tentu saja Joongie akan menghabiskanya..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang menyebar di kedua pipi putihnya

"Jadi mau pesankan tidak? Kalu tidak mau Joongie telepon _eomma_. Joongie akan bilang pada _eomma_ kalau Yunnie menelantarkan putra tampanya, biar sekalian pernikahannya batal." Jaejoong memsang muka cemberutnya, pernyataan yang terlontar dari cherry _lips_ itu sukses membuat Yunho cengo'.

"Ne, Yunnie pesankan.. tapi, ada syaratnya." Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan mata kecilnya, Jaejoong menatap curiga _namja _tampan yang mendadak memunculkan aura tak biasa itu.

"A-pa syaratnya?"

"_Hug_ dan.. _poppo_!" _smirk _tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Yunho namun bukan peluk dan ciumana yang di dapat _namja_ tampan itu melainkan _deathglare_ dari cinderellanya.

Chup.

Secepat kilat Yunho menghambur meninggalkan Jaejoong setelah mencuri kecupan singkat di cerry _lips_ merah cinderellanya.

_Loading_...

"Mwo... BERUANG! MATI KAUUUUU..."

.

.

.

Pagi hari menyapa, menggantikan sinar bulan yang telah di geser oleh bias matahari. Pagi yang terlalu dingin hingga matahari enggan menampakkan pancarannya. Suasana pagi yang seharusnya damai dan tenang itu mendadak berubah menjadi gaduh. Kepanikan tengah melanda mansion mewah itu.

Beberapa maid sibuk berlalu lalang dan bahkan sebagian terlihat panik, namun tidak ada yang lebih panik dari Yunho tuan rumah mansion itu, pasalnya bangun tidurnya di sambut dengan wajah pucat Joongienya dan Yunho merasa tidak tega saat melihat calon istri cantiknya bolak-balik kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. 20 paha ayam goreng yang semalam di santapnyapun ikut keluar termuntah dari perut ratanya. Dan kini sosok indah itu hanya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang _king size_ kamarnya.

"Tuan ini teh hangatnya." Wanita berpakaian maid meletakkan teh hangat di atas meja nakas, dengan sopan wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari tuannya aka Yunho.

.

.

"Joongie.. kau kenapa sayang? Minum teh dulu ne, sebentar lagi Dokter Cha datang." Yunho menyusun bantal di kepala ranjang membuat sandaran yang nyaman agar tidak menyakiti punggung Joongienya saat bersentuhan dengan ukiran kayu itu.

Namun Jaejoong justru menggelengkan kepalanya, tindakan yang sukses membuat Yunho frustasi, bagaimana tidak tubuh Jaejoong sudah semakin lemah, wajah cantik itu kini terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sedikit saja ne, tidak apa-apa kalau Joongie tidak mau makan tapi setidaknya tehnya di minum atau Joongie mau susu hem? katakan Joongie mau apa?" Yunho bertanya penuh harap, _namja_ tampan itu sangat berharap ada sesuatu yang di inginkan Jaejoongienya.

"_Shireo_.. perut Joongie tidak enak Yunnie? Mulut Joongie pahit.. hikss... Joongie mau _eomma_!" _doe eyes_ mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya, entah kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat sensitif dan manja, padahal sebelumnya Jaejoong adalah _namja_ tegar yang bisa di bilang badung, jangankan menangis. Merengek saja dirinya tidak pernah karena hal itu di anggap merusak _image_nya sebagai _namja_ sejati.

Sreak..

Yunho meraih bahu lemah yang terlihat bergetar karena isak tangisnya, membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"_Ne, eomma_ Kim dalam perjalanan menuju ke mari, tunggulah sebentar lagi _arra_?!" Yunho mengelus surai _blonde_,sesekali bibir hatinya mengecup pelan helaian halus milik Jaejoongineya menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada _namja_ yang di cintainya. Jaejoong hanya menurut tanpa protes sedikitpun, karena memang tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

"Yunnie.. Joongie sakit apa?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap manik mata musang yang menatap hangat padanya.

"Joongie baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya kelelahan. My cinderella sih terlalu badung.." Yunho mentoel hidung bangir Jaejoong tindakan yang sukses menciptakan ekspresi cemberut di wajah Jaejoong bahkan bibir plum itu sudah maju beberapa centi. Melihat ekpresi Jaejoongienya Yunho terkikik geli.

"Wkwkkk... sedang coba menggodaku eoh?" Yunho menyeringai dengan tatapan menggoda makhluk cantik dalam pelukanya.

"Mwo... _ani.. ania_.." Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, _namja_ berparas menawan itu merasa ngeri melihat raut wajah Yunho yang menurutnya berupa tatapan _pervert_ itu.

Grep..

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, tangannya mengelus lengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak lama lagi dokter Cha datang, apa perut Joongie masih mual?"

"Emm.. sudah lebih baik." Jaejoong menjawab lirih, kepalanya semakin menelusup di dada bidang Yunho, mencari kehangatan lebih dari dada bidang yang membuatnya nyaman dan entah sejak kapan tapi Jaejoong menyukai aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap nan _manly_ itu.

Meskipun udara sangat dingin, namun hal itu tidak di rasa oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, membagi kehangatan di atas peraduan yang besar dan nyaman. Hening tidak ada yang bicara, Yunho masih setia menyentuh dengan lembut pucuk kepala hingga lengan Jaejoong, mencoba memberi rasa nyaman pada sosok indah yang di cintainya, sosok yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho, lewat pertemuan konyol keduanya. Insident sepatu boot, Yunho selalu tersenyum saat mengingat takdir aneh yang membuat dirinya mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terimakasih untuk yang baca, review, follows dan favoritnya**

**Maaf jika updatenya lama, dan maaf juga gak bisa balas review cingu kece ^^ atu2**

**Chap depan END anna sengaja bikin ff ini gak terlalu berat, konsisten dari awal jika ff ini gak lebih dari 5 chapter**

**Semoga berkenan dan gak membosankan**

'**poppo deh, buat para chingu kece yang dah susah payah review (plakk)'**

'**Hug U'**


	6. Chapter 6

**CINDERELLA BOY?**

**By. Anna Kim**

**Cast. YunJae**

**YoSuMin**

**Jo (Jung) Youngmin**

**Jo (Jung) Kwangmin**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Kesalahan milik saya kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/ TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

_Meskipun udara sangat dingin, namun hal itu tidak di rasa oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong, keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, membagi kehangatan di atas peraduan yang besar dan nyaman. Hening tidak ada yang bicara, Yunho masih setia menyentuh dengan lembut pucuk kepala hingga lengan Jaejoong, mencoba memberi rasa nyaman pada sosok indah yang di cintainya, sosok yang berhasil mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho, lewat pertemuan konyol keduanya. Insident sepatu boot, Yunho selalu tersenyum saat mengingat takdir aneh yang membuat dirinya mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan kamar utama manison Jung siang ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak, jika bantal dan guling tidur berserakan di lantai, bahkan selimut berukuran lebar itu sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya, sudah beralih tempat tercecer di lantai kramik kamar berukuran besar itu. Jam weker dan vas bunga juga sudah ikut andil hancur karena terhempas ke lantai.

Pelaku utama yang menyebabkan ruangan yang kini terlihat bak kapal pecah itu tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ berparas menawan yang kecantikanya sudah tidak di ragukan lagi itu kini tengah memunculkan aura kelamnya, jika ini terjadi di komik manga mungkin di belakang tubuh _namja_ cantik itu sudah berkelebat asap hitam.

Mata doenya menatap tajam _namja _yang memasang ekspresi memelas berdiri berjarak tak kurang hanya satu meter saja dari tempatnya yang berada di atas ranjang. Terlihat jelas ekspresi kikuk tergambar di wajah Yunho, sesekali _namja_ tampan itu mengusap tengkuknya. Tidak di hiraukanya kulit lenganya yang terasa perih akibat cakaran kuku Jaejoong.

"Dasar beruang mesum... hikss... KAU MENYEBALKAN! Hikss..." _doe eyes_ itu tak henti-hentinya menangis, bahkan piyama tidur Jaejoong sudah penuh dengan ingus dan air mata, Jaejoong menolak tissue yang di berikan Yunho untuk menyeka air matanya.

Sreak..

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. "Joongie, jangan bengini.. kasian _aegya_.." Yunho mencoba meraih bahu Jaejoong namun tangannya buru-buru di tepis oleh Jaejoong.

"_Shireo_.. jangan pegang-pegang! _Wae_ Yunnie-_ah_ Joongie _namja_ kenapa bisa hamil hikss... tidak mungkin di perut Joongie ada _aegya_.."

Sroootttt..

Jaejoong mengusap ingus yang meler di hidungnya dengan piama tidurnya, Yunho yang melihat tingkah ajaib Joongienya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ini.. pakai _tissue_. Jorok!" Yunho kembali menyodorkan _tissue_, yang di sambut dengan pelototan tajam dari sepasang hasel kelam itu.

"Mwo... jorok katamu! Siapa yang membuat Joongie jadi seperti ini. Kau beruang harus tanggung jawab! Joongie hamil hikss... hikss... _ottoke_? Joongie bahkan belum lulus SMA hiks... dasar beruang menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong kembali memukul-mukul dada Yunho sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanya. Sungguh _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu di buat frustasi, setelah diperiksa lebih mendetail di rumah sakit, ternyata hasil kesehatan dari dokter menerangkan jika dirinya positif hamil dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia tujuh minggu. Jaejoong bahkan nyaris pingsan mendengar pernyataan dari dokter yang menurutnya konyol itu. Bahkan sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga berujung dengan kram di perutnya.

_Male pregent_? Mana ada hal semacam itu. Begitulah yang di pikirkan Jaejoong, namun semua penyangkalanya dan ketidak percayaanya terpatahkan setelah melihat hasil tes dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, terlebih dengan gejala yang di rasakan tubuhnya yang kurang lebih sama dengan keadaan _yeoja _hamil muda.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, langit seakan runtuh menimpa bumi hal seperti itu lah yang dilihat Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu benar-benar shock dan sampai detik ini dirinya masih belum mau menerima perihal dirinya yang _male pregent_. Hingga berujung dengan amukanya pada Yunho, _namja_ yang di vonis sebagai biang kerok atas kejadiaan naas yang di deritanya.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie akan bertanggung jawab, sebentar lagi kita menikah bukan?" dengan hati-hati Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong, mengelus pundak _namja_ cantik itu dan sepertinya Jaejoong sudah lebih tenang.

Kreak..

"_Aigoo_... anak _eomma_ yang tampan." Mrs Kim masuk ke dalam kamar lengkap dengan sepiring lobster saus kimci di nampan yang berada di tanganya. Pasalnya Jaejoong merengek pada Mrs Kim untuk memasakkan makanan itu. Jaejoong hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya menanggapi ucapan Mrs Kim.

"Sini _eomma_, biar aku saja yang menyuapi Joongie." Yunho tersenyum tipis pada Mrs Kim calon mertuanya, tangan _manly_nya mengambil alih nampan dari _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"_Eomma_... apa perut Joongie akan membesar, seperti _yeoja_ hamil?" _doe eyes_ itu menatap sendu _Eomma_nya yang di tanggapi senyuman hangat oleh Mrs Kim.

"Tentu _chagi,_ kan di dalam sini ada _aegya_." Tangan Mrs Kim mengelus perut rata putra semata wayangnya.

"Mwo... nanti Joongie tidak tampan lagi." _doe eyes_ itu menatap kecewa pada Mrs Kim dan menatap tajam Yunho yang duduk di sisi kananya.

"Kata siapa? Anak _eomma_ tetap yang paling tampan seantereo Chungnam.." Mrs Kim menangkup pipi tirus Jaejoong, Yunho hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan Mrs Kim, mati-matian _namja_ tampan itu menahan tawanya, jangan sampai calon istri cantiknya semakin marah padanya jika tau Yunho tengah menertawainya.

"_Ania_ _eomma_, lupa eoh? Tampanya seantereo Seoul. Wek!" Jaejoong melarat perkataan Mrs Kim kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho. Ck, benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Joongie dengar _eomma_ nak!" Mrs Kim menatap dalam manik _doe eyes_ kelam yang juga balik menatapnya, untuk sejenak ibu dan anak itu saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Sebentar lagi Joongie akan menjadi _eomma_, memiliki _aegya_ itu tidak gampang loh! Butuh tanggung jawab yang besar dan _eomma_ yakin Joongie mampu menjadi eomma yang baik untuk _aegya_ dan tentunya ada Yunho yang akan menjadi suami Joongie, dan itu artinya apa?!"

Mrs Kim menatap intens puteranya yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho hanya melihat adegan ibu dan anak yang menurutnya terlihat sangat hangat itu. Dalam hati Yunho sangat bersyukur memiliki calon mertua yang sangat pengertian seperti Mrs Kim.

"Joongie harus bersikap baik pada suami Joongie. Tidak boleh bersikap semaunya dan.. emm," Jaejoong menggantungkan ucapanya, _doe eyes_ itu bergerak gelisah.

"Dan apa BoojaeJoongie hem?" Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya, memasang ekspresi wajah yang menurut Jaejoong sangat menyebalkan, jika saja tidak ada _eomma_nya mungkin _namja _cantik itu sudah mencakar-cakar wajah tampan _namja_ yang di anggap memiliki kadar ke_pervert_an yang tinggi itu.

"Dan.. em, Joongie harus melayani suami." Jaejoong bicara semakin lirih, namja cantik itu sangat tau apa yang di maksud dengan 'melayani suami'. Membayangkan hal itu membuat bulu romanya merinding seketika.

"Lalu siapa suami Jung Jaejoong?!" Yunho menunjukkan _smirk_, namun sepertinya kalimat mengintimidasi Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong naik darah hingga,

Sreak...

"_Appoyo_! _eomma_ Kim... tolong aku. Arrghhkk!" Yunho meringis kesakitan saat merasakan helaian rambutnya terasa seakan tercabut dari kulit kepalanya di karenakan aksi Jaejoong yang dengan spontan menjambak rambutnya. Mrs Kim yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya.

'Huh, sepertinya rumah tangga putra ku akan sangat suram dan konyol huf..' Mrs Kim menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan putra dan calon menantunya yang tengah bergulat di atas ranjang, Jaejoong dengan sangat bernafsu menduduki punggung Yunho dan menjambak rambut coklat Yunho tak lupa di sertai dengan pukul-pukulan bertenaganya, jangan lupakan jika Jaejoong adalah _namja_.

"Boojae hentikan! Ampun..."

"_Shireo_.. rasakan! Kau menyebalkan _ahjussi_, Joongie benci!" Jaejoong terus melancarkan aksinya menyakiti fisik tak perduli meskipun _namja_ tampan itu sudah sangat kepayahan dan kesakitan.

Sreak..

Bruk

Yunho membalik posisi, kini tubuh Jaejoong berada di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya, tak lupa tangan _manly_nya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, mengunci pergerakan _namja_ cantik itu, seringai tercetak jelas di wajah tampanya.

Glup..

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_ saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa Yunho, tatapan mata musang itu terlihat seperti malam itu, saat _namja_ tampan itu merenggut kesucianya.

"Boojae _yeappo_.. mau bermain sebentar?" Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya,

"Ber-main a-pa Yunnie?" mata hasel itu bergerak gelisah, bahkan _namja_ cantik itu bicara terbata.

"_This and that_." Yunho berbisik di telinga sensitif Jaejoong dan sedikit meniup nafas pelan, tindakan yang sukses membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli.

"Emm, itu.. kata _sonsaengnim_ biologi ibu hamil tidak boleh melakukan itu sebelum usia kandunganya empat bulan Yuunie-_yah_. Yah, benar seperti itu." Jaejoong terlihat berpikir keras mengingat-ingat mata pelajaran biologi yang di ajarkan gurunya.

"Memang Joongie ibu hamil eoh? Joongiekan _namja_ hamil hem?" Yunho kembali dengan senyum menyeringainya.

Glup..

Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus meneguk _saliva_nya yang seakan terasa sangat susah untuk di telan, _doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang berjarak sangat dekat di atasnya, sungguh Jaejoong baru mengakui ketampanan calon suaminya. Rahang tegas, bibir berbentuk unik, tatapan mata setajam musang.

"Kita melakukanya setelah menikah saja Yunnie-yah, _jebbal_!" Jaejoong menunjukkan tatapan _puppy_ _eyes_nya. " Joongie lapar, mau makan lobster saus kimci masakan _eomma_.." Jaejoong masih berusaha membujuk Yunho, dengan tatapan selayaknya anak kucing yang minta di pungut dan sepertinya usaha Jajoong sukses terbukti Yunho mulai menarik diri dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Huf..

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega,

"Baiklah, _kajja _makan. Buka mulutnya, aaaaa..." Yunho menyodorkan potongan lobster ke mulut mungil Jaejoong.

Aemm... nyammm..

"Emm, _mashita_..." Jaejoong bicara di tengah pengunyahan lobster di mulutnya, menurut _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu, masakan _eomma_nya adalah yan terbaik. Yunho menatap dengan seksama setiap ekpresi yang di tunjukkan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, terutama saat pipi Jaejoong mengembung karena tersumpal potongan lobster dan saus yang berlepotan di sekitar bibir _plum _merahnya.

Sreat..

Yunho mengambil tissuie yang tadinya sempat menjadi barang tak berguna, dan dengan penuh rasa sayang mengusap saus yang berlepotan di benda kenyal nan merah yang sudah di klaim menjadi makan favorit _namja _tampan itu.

Selanjutnya hanya suasana romantis yang tercipta di kamar itu, aura yang tadinya suram sirna berganti dengan binar kebahagiaan, cinta yang perlahan namun dengan pasti bersemi bagaikan benih bunga yang di tanam kemudian tumbuh hingga berkembang dan menghasilkan kelopak bunga yang indah, selanjutnya hanya tinggal di rawat dengan baik hingga benih yang telah tumbuh bisa terus hidup dan berbunga. Yunho sangat berharap jika Jaejoong benar-benar cinderella yang di kirim Tuhan untuknya dan Jaejoong berharap jika Yunho benar-benar cinta sejati sekaligus belahan jiwanya seperti yang di katakan madam peramal, ternyata semua ramalan itu benar dan tentunya Jaejoong sangat berharap jika keagungan cintanya akan tetap kokoh.

.

.

.

**Five years later**

.

Pertengahan bulan Juni, menghadirkan musim panas yang hangat. Udara kota Seoul terasa nyaman, matahari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik membuat siapapun betah berada di bawah pancaranya. Jalanan padat merayap, terlihat kendaraan mengular menimbulkan kemacetan meskipun tidak sedikit pejalan kaki yang memadati jalanan trotoar yang khusus di buat untuk kenyamanan para pejalan kaki. Toko-toko berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan, menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan mulai dari yang sederhana hingga sesuatu yang lebih bersifat sekunder**.**

Sosok _namja_ berparas menawan dengan kulit putih susu sedang duduk di beranda caffe menikmati segelas jus starwberry dingin yang di apit dua tangan halusnya. Rambut warna _red brwo_nyabergerak lembut tertiup angin, sesekali poni yang menutupi dahinya mengacak seiring hembusan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya, sungguh sosok indah itu terlihat sangat mempesona, t-shirt berjorak zebra lengan panjang dengan potongan leher rendah yang melekat di tubuh semampianya membuat aura menawanya terpancar. Celana jins di padu sepatu boot hitam melengkapi tampilanya.

Mata doenya bebrapa kali melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganya, cherry lips merah itu sudah maju beberapa senti mengabaikan tatapan lapar orang-orang di sekelilingnya, sudah 30 menit _namja_ cantik itu menunggu tapi yang di tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, sesekali jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja berbahan titaniumdi depanya.

Tap..

Tap..

"_Eomma_!" Dua bocah _namja_ memakai _t-shirt_ sama hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda, yang bermabut _blonde_ memakai _t-shirt_ bergambar _winie the pooh_ warna biru dan sedangkan yang satunya lagi bergambar _pikachu_ kuning dengan rambut hitam kelamnya. Kedua _namja_ kecil yang memiliki rupa yang sama itu tersenyum sumringah turun dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri _namja_ berparas cantik yang tak lain adalah _eomma_nya.

"Mwo... ais, kenapa lama sekali eoh? _Eomma_ sampai jamuran menunggu." Bibir _plum_ itu ter_pout_ imut yang mengakibatkan kikikan geli dari dua _namja_ kecil yang sudah berada di sisi kiri kanannya duduk.

"Jung Youngmin, Jung Kwangmin. Lupa eoh?" Jaejoong memasang raut wajah cemberutnya dan dua bocah itu sudah sangat tau jika _eomma_ cantiknya itu dalam keadaan _mood_ buruk, jika sudah memanggil nama lengkap mereka berdua.

Cup.. cup..

Dua bocah itu mengecup sayang pipi Jaejoong serempak, yah dua bocah tampan dan menggemaskan itu adalah putra Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Empat tahun yang lalu _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu melahirkan dua putra kembar lewat operasi cesar yang kemudian di beri nama Jung Youngmin sang _hyung_ karena lahir 6 menit lebih dulu dan Jung Kwangmin _namdongsaeng_nya.

Chup..

Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengecup mesra permukan cery _lips_ istri cantiknya.

"Boojae, jangan terlalu sering memasang pose seperti itu. kau tidak lihat tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingmu." Yunho, _namja_ yang terlihat semakin tampan danmatang di usianya yang ke 32 tahun itu memperingatkan istri cantiknya yang sering berpose yang secara tidak sadar mampu mengundang tatapan lapar orang-orang di sekitanya, bagaimna tidak jika benda kenyal nan merah itu selalu ter_pout_ jika tengah kesal, cherry _lips _yang mutlak milik seorang Jung Yunho berserta keseluruhannya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, yah setidaknya sembelum dua bocah tampan dan menggemaskan itu lahir kedunia, hingga Yunho harus rela membagi miliknya dan tak jarang harus lebih sering mengalah.

Keluarga kecil itu terlihat bahagia duduk di caffe yang bersuasana _outdoor,_ saling bercengkraman hangat di tengah cuaca yang tidak terlalu terik.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang keluarga mansion Jung sedikit ricuh, pasalnya dua saudara kembar itu sedang meributkan satu benda warna kuning yang tak lain adalah boneka pikachu. Tepatnya Youngmin sang _Hyung_ sedang menggoda adiknya Kwangmin, _namja_ cilik berambut _blonde_ itu berlari-lari memutari ruangan luas, bahkan kaki kecil itu dengan gesitnya melompat dari sofa ke sofa satunya demi menghindari sang adik yang berlari mengejarnya.

Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan kemeja putih dan celana abu berbahan katun lengkap dengan _apron_ motif bunga bintik-bintik, kedua tanganya sibuk membawa piring berisi _cup cake_ yang barusan di buatnya. Aroma manis yang tercium sangat lezat menguar memenuhi ruangan. Jaejoong menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua putranya.

Tap..

Tap..

Kwangmin berlari. "Eomma, hyung jahil!" _namja_ kecil bersurai gelap itu menghambur memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_..." Jaejoong menatap Youngmin dengan tatapan penuh isyarat, "_Ne eomma_, Youngie hanya sedikit bermain he..e..." Youngmin memasang wajah polosnya.

"Ayo kembalikan!" Jaejoong memerintah dengan nada lembutnya namun terkesan tegas. Terbukti bocah berambut _blonde_ itu berjalan dan memberikan boneka pikachu itu pada kwangmin, mereka berdua memang kembar namun sifat keduanya berbeda. Sebenarnya Kwangmin cendrung lebih aktif jika di banding Youngmin yang gampang lelah, hingga terkadang saat Kwangmin yang kelewat aktif sering kali berdampak pada Youngmin yang merasakn, Youngminlah yang nantinya akan lemas, namun tidak jarang jika dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik sang _Hyung_ akan berbalik menjahili adik kembarnya.

Yah, begitulah kediaman _manison _Jung, setiap harinya tidak pernah luput dari ribut-ribut dan pertengkaran kecil, namun justru hal itu yang mengeratkan ikatan dan hubungan harmonis keluarga kecil itu.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa warna coklat berlapis ambal merah nan _elegant_, senyum menawan terus tersunnging di bibir _plum_nya, di kiri kanan _namja_ cantik itu sudah duduk dengan manis dua putra kembarnya.

"Mwo.. _cup cake_, yang topingnya pikachu punya Kwangie _ne eomma_." Mata bulat Kwangmin menatap berbinar _cup cake_ bertoping bentuk pikachu animasi favoritnya,

"Em, yang winne the pooh punya Youngie.." Youngmin bicara tak kalah antusias,

"_Ne_, ini semua punya Youngie dan Kwangie... special untuk dua putra _eomma_ yang tampan, _kajja _makan!"

Dengan antusias dua bocah itu melahap _cup cake_ dengan toping lucu-lucu itu, hingga bibir keduanya berlepotan dengan remah-remah hingga krim.

"Mashita!" Keduanya berkata serempak, Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat exsperimennya di sukai dua putranya, pasalnya Jaejoong sedang menguji coba menu yang akan di presentasikan untuk ujian akhir. Yah, _namja _berparas cantik itu masih menyelesaikan kuliah semester akhirnya di Universitas KIRIN GOLD jurusan tata boga, siapa yang menyangka jika _namja_ yang dulunya terkenal akan kebadunganya namun juga kecerdasan otaknya, memilih jurusan yang sama sekali tidak di duga baik oleh Yunho, keluarga hingga teman-temanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong memilih jurusan ini, pasalnya Jaejoong baru melanjutkan kuliah saat dua putranya berusia satu tahun, dan dorongan untuk menjadi _eomma_ yang baik, _eomma_ yang mampu memberikan gizi seimbang bagi suami dan putranyalah yang mendorong Jaejoong untuk memilih jurusan tata boga.

"_Appa _kalian belum pulang eoh?" Jaejoong melirik jam yang menempel di dinding bercat kuning gading di sudut ruangan. 'Pukul 05.30'

"_Eomma.. appa_ punya emnyamm.. sekertaris baru..nyamm.." Kwangmin bicara di tengah pengunyahanya.

"Mwo, _jeongmal_?" Jaejoong menatap putra bungsunnya.

"Ne, _eomma_..nyamm... _yeoja_ masih muda, _sexy_ lagi...nyamm.."

Pernyataan Youngmin membuat aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong, _doe eyes_ itu terlihat sangat berapi-api.

"Namanya Bora.. benarkan kwangie?" Youngmin melirik adiknya yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Kwangmin.

"Mwo... JUNG YUNHOOOO... tamat riwayatmu!" aura hitam menguar begitu menakutkan di sekeliling Jaejoong, bahkan kedua tanganya sudah mengepal, tanda jika _namja_ cantik itu tengah murka.

Sementara dua bocah yang menjadi penyebab utama, tidak terlalu perduli pada _eomma_ cantiknya yang sudah dalam keadaan mendidih itu, justru dua bocah itu semakin antusias menikmati cup cake buatan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pluk..

Bantal bersarung motif hello kitty itu sukses mendarat di wajah tampan Yunho, _namja _tampan itu benar-benar di buat kelimpungan atas sikap ajaib Jaejoong istri cantiknya. Bagaimana tidak dirinya yang baru pulang dari kantor seharusnya di sambut dengan senyuman hangat atau kecupan mesra namun apa yang di dapat Yunho justru aura kelam istrinya di tambah kecupan sayang dari bantal berukuran besar yang mendarat dengan elit (?) di wajah tampanya.

"Boo..." Jaejoong mengambil bantal yang tercecer di lantai, manik mata musangnya menatap tak mengerti pada istri cantiknya.

"Seharusnya Yunnie tidak usah pulang sekalian!"Jaejoong bicara ketus dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa yang salah dengan Yunnie hem?" Yunho berjalan menuju istri cantiknya yang sudah lengkap memakai piyama tidur karena memang Jaejoong sudah bersiap akan pergi tidur setelah membacakan dongeng dua putranya.

"Salah apa katamu? _Yeoja_ itu. si Boa sekertaris barumu. Cantik eoh, _sexy_ hem?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho lengkap dengan nada intimidasinya. Yunho tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Boojaenya, Yunho mengerti jika istri cantiknya tengah cemburu.

Grep..

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, kepalanya di tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Jaejoong, mata musang itu terpejam menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar begitu memabukkan dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Istriku sedang cemburu eoh?" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"_Ania_!" Jaejoong menjawab tetap dengan nada ketusnya.

"Kalau bukan cemburu apa namanya? Boojae tau dari mana hem? apa dua bocah _evil_ itu yang mengadu padamu?"

Pluk..

"Auu... sakit Boo!" Yunho sedikit meringis saat tangan halus Jaejoong memukul kepalanya,

"Rasakan Jung! Bocah _evil _katamu. Youngmin dan Kwangmin putramu." Jaejoong bicara sengit, namun namja cantik itu tidak berniat menolak atau berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yunho yang masih setia menempel padanya.

"_Ne, ne_ Boojae. Jung Youngmin dan Jung Kwangmin putra Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

Chup..

Yunho mengecup tengkuk Jaejoong, tindakan yang sukses membuat _namja_ cantik itu bergidik geli.

"Jung Jaejoong jauh lebih _sexy_ dan cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun jadi mana mungkin Yunnie melirik _yeoja_ lain. Boa hanya sekertaris ku dan apa kau tau Boo, seharusnya akulah yang harus cemburu padamu.." Yunho menggantungkan ucapanya.

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan berbalik menatap mata suaminya, Jaejoong di buat bingung dan tidak mengerti akan perkataan Yunho.

"Kau tau, Boa teman Hyorin ternyata waktu SMA Boa menyukaimu Boojae, tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Hyorin, dia sendiri yang cerita padaku dan Boa sangat antusias akan rumah tangga kita. Bahkan dirinya merasa kagum padamu, _namja_ istimewa yang telah mengandung dan memiliki dua putra. Jadi apa Boojae masih cemburu?" Yunho bicara lembut, kedua tangan _manly_nya menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

"_Jeongmal_?" _doe eyes_ itu bergerak-gerak, mencari kejujuran di mata Yunho dan sepertinya Jaejoong menemukan itu. Seakan tau, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huh, ternyata istri cantikku yang badung banyak yang suka eoh? Aku jadi iri." Yunho memasang tatapan kasian.

"Mwo... tentu saja, Kim Jaejoong itu sangat tampan, hanya saja nasibku buruk karena harus menikah dengan _ahjussi_ beruang _pervert_ sepertimu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Cup..

"_Mwo_.. Yunnie.." semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi putih Jaejoong saat Yunho mencuri kecupan singkat di bibirnya, Yunho terkikik geli melihat wajah memerah istrinya.

"Boojae cantik bukan tampan."

"Mwo... _shireo_, aku tampan Yunnie-_yah_.." Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, sungguh Jaejoong sangat tidak suka di katakan cantik, meskipun yang mengatakanya adalah Yunho suaminya sendiri,

"_Ania_, Boojaejoongie cantik!" Yunho masih betah menggoda istri cantiknya, hal yang menjadi kebiasaan favoritnya. Yunho selalu menikmati wajah cemberut istrinya saat digoda yang menurutnya justru telihat manis.

"_Fine_, Yunnie tidak dapat jatah malam ini."

"Mwo... mana bisa begitu Boo..." Yunho buru-buru mengekor Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju ranjang bersiap merebahkan diri di peraduan nyaman berukuran besar itu.

"Tidak malam ini atau satu bulan kedepan!" Jaejoong menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya setelah menarik selimut tebal bermotif totol totol macan hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Ultimatum yang terucap dari bibir cerry itu sontak membuat Yunho shock, bagaiman bisa istri cantiknya mengancam tidak akan melakukan dalam waktu sebulan penuh, mana sanggup _little_ Yunnie jika harus berpuasa selama itu.

"_Ne_, malam ini. Tapi besok _little_ Yunnie dapat jatah kan Boo?" Yunho memasang tatapan memelasnya, lebih baik mengorbankan malam ini dari pada harus berpuasa satu bulan lamnya. Hello _NO_! Yunho tidak akan sanggup.

"_Molla_... tergantung sikap Yuunie.." Jaejoong menjawab asal.

Sreak..

Yunho menaiki ranjang dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Emm, Yunnie akan belikan Boojae peralatan masak keluaran terbaru, _otte_?" Yunho menatap penuh harap Jaejoong, _namja_ tampan itu sangat berharap jika suapanya akan membuahkan hasil syukur jika untuk malam ini Jaejoong berubah pikiran.

"Emm..."Jaejoong terlihat sedang berpikir, jari telunjukknya di letakkan di dagunya.

"Pengajuan di kabulkan." Jaejoong menjawab enteng, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

_Loading.._

Cup.. cup.. cup..

Yunho mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah porselen Jaejoong.

"Issh, Yuunie-ahh..." Jaejoong berusaha menghindari ciuman beruntun Yunho karena terasa sangat geli untuk kulit sensitifnya.

"_Gomawo _Boojae, kau yang terbaik!"

Yunho ikut merebahkan tubunhya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

'Lihat saja, akan ku buat _my naughty_ Boojae tidak bisa berjalan eoh?' Yunho menunjukkan _smirk_nya dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Awan biru putih yang membentang luas di angkasa telihat elok, hamparan nan luasnya seolah tak berbatas, perpaduan biru putih yang bergumul membentuk seakan terlihat seperti gula-gula kapas yang terasa sangat manis. Tidak ada batas ataupun tepian, sepanjang mata melihat ke atas hanya hamparan awan luas yang membuatmu tak akan pernah bosan menatapnya.

Audi hitam yang di tumpangi Jaejoong terparkir di depan pintu gerbang Sunny Day KindergartenSebuah bangunan taman kanak-kanan megah namun terlihat asri, di temboknya yang berwarna putih di gambar berbagai ornament lucu mulai dari alam sampai kartun. Tiap pinggir pagar besi kokoh di jajari pohon _maple_ terlihat rindang dan sejuk, Jaejoong merasa tidak salah pilih membiarkan dua putranya menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di temapt ini. Youngmin dan Kwangmin bisa belajar sambil bermain dengan nyaman, sementara dirinya bisa kuliah dengan tenang.

_Doe_ _eyes_nya meneliti setiap anak yang keluar dari pintu gerbang tinggi itu. Anak-anak dengan wajah yang menggemaskan terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam berwarna _orange_ cerah di tambah topi bundar yang melingkar di kepalanya, bahkan anak-anak _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan berbagai pita dan ikat rambut beraneka bentuk yang bertengger manis di rambutnya.

Jaejoong berulang kali tersenyum saat melihat rombongan anak-anak yang hendak pulang itu. Sayang dua anaknya adalah _namja_ jadi dirinya tidak bisa bebas mendandani dua putranya dengan aksesories macam-macam.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamuanya saat mata haselnya menagkap siluet dua putranya berjalan bergandengan menuju mobinya yang terparkir, Jaejoong membalas lambaian tangan dua putranya tak lupa senyum sumringah terus terkebang di bibir penuhnya.

.

.

"_Eomma_ kita langsung pulang?" Kwangin yang duduk di kursi belakang bertanya, dengan mata yang tak beralih dari _tablet _yang di mainkanya, sementara Youngmin hanya diam dan duduk bersandar di kursi depan samping Jaejoong.

"Kita ke mall dulu sayang!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Mwo.. ke mall..." kedua bocah tampan itu menjawab serempak dengan saling menatap. "_Jeongmal_?!" keduanya kembali berkoar. Ck dasar kembar.

"_Ne_..." Jaejoong menjawab singkat dan tersenyum tipis, Jaejoong sangat tau jika dua putranya mewarisi _hobby_ _shopping_nya dan sepertinya ketiganya akan kembali membuat limid kartu kredit tuan Jung yang saat ini sedang pusing berkutat degan document-documentnya di kantor.

.

.

.

LOTTE MALL terlihat sangat padat, wajar jika banyak pengunjung mengingat hari ini _weekend._ Mall berlantai delapan itu tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Jaejoong dan dua putranya tengah duduk di bangku panjang dengan banyak kantong belanja yang berjajar rapi tersebar di bangku hingga di atas lantai sekitar kaki ketiganya. Mungkin ada sekitar 30 kantung belanja dengan berbagai warna dan isi. Mulai dari keperluan kulkas selama satu minggu kedepan hingga pakaian, mainan, parfum dan banyak lagi.

Ketiganya terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan mulut tak berhenti menyesap ice cream. Sungguh kelakuan namja berusia 23 tahun itu terlihat tak beda jauh dengan dua putranya, lihatlah bibir _plum_ itu terlihat sibuk menyesap ice cream vanilla di tanganya hingga berlepotan di sekitar bibirnya tanpa tau jika orang-orang di sekitanya melempar pandangan _horny_ padanya. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika dua bocah yang duduk di kiri kananya adalah putra kandungnya, mungkin mereka berfikir jika dua bocah itu adalah adik Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_... slupp.." Youngmin bicara di selah jilatanya.

"Youngie, sudah _eomma _bilangkan jika di tempat seperti ini kecuali di TK panggil _eomma_ '_hyung'_, _arra_!"

Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik memperingatkan putra bungsunya. Jaejoong bukan tidak mau mengakui statusnya hanya saja, Jaejoong masih ingin sedikit bermain jika berada di tempat umum, bagi Jaejoong tempat seperti ini yang menyajikan surga dunia karena mata besarnya di suguhkan pemandangan _yeoja-yeoja sexy_ dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Yah, katakan jika sampai detik ini Jaejoong masih terobsesi dengan _yeoja_ berbody _sexy_ dan hal itu tidak akan di dapatnya jika sudah berada di rumah, tentu saja jika dirinya sudah berada di rumah maka Jaejoong harus kembali _legowo_ menjadi istri yang baik bagi beruang gendut aka Jung Yunho.

"Aiss, _arra_. _Hyung_.. puas!" Youngmin terlihat sedikit jengkel, berbeda dengan Kwangmin yang justru acuh.

"_Goog boy_!" Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

Sreak..

Jaejoong merangkul dua putranya. " Chagi, coba lihat _yeoja_ di arah jam 12.." Youngmin dan kawangmin melihat kemana arah yang ditunjukan _eomma_ cantiknya.

"Lihat tidak?"

"_Ne... sexy_ tapi lebih _sexy_ Joongie _hyung_." Kwangmin bicara antusias,

"Bajunya kurang bahan." Youngmin bicara enteng. Memang benar apa yang di katakan si sulung , _yeoja_ yang di incar _eomma_ cantiknya memakai pakaian minim, nyaris memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dress merah menyala di atas lutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut pirang di biarkan tergerai.

"Mwo.. kalian berdua hanya anak-anak mana bisa menilai _yeoja sexy_ huh.." Jaejoong mendengus sebal merasa tidak puas atas jawaban dua putranya.

"Dia tidak cantik hanya _make up_nya saja yang tebal.."

"Dadanya _over size_ bukan begitu kwangie?" Youngmin minta persetujuan dari adiknya yang ditanggapianggukan oleh kwangmin. "Tapi eomma kan memang terobsesi dengan yeoja berdada besar, padahal itu kan silikon ck..." Youngmin semakin menjadi mengejek _yeoja_ yang di anggapnya tidak _sexy_ sama sekali yang entah kenapa bisa _eomma_ cantiknya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Dan aku menjamin jika dia sudah tidak virgin." Kwangmin melirik _eomma_nya yang sepertinya tidak senang akan pernyataanya.

"Aiss... sudah, terserah.. kalian sama payahnya dengan _appa_ kalaian yang super mesum itu huh.." sepertinya _namja _berparas kelewat cantik itu benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Nah, kalau yang itu baru _namja_ super tampan!" Kedua saudara kembar itu bicara serempak dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, di mana _namja_ tampan sedang berdiri menuruni tangga ekskalator. Yah, apa yang di katakan Youngmin dan Kwangmin memang tidak salah, _namja_ itu benar super tampan Mata setajam musang dengan rahang tegas dan bibir berbentuk hati memakai setelah jas mahal yang membalut tubuh _manly_nya serta rambut coklat terata rapi. _Namja_ tampan yang di maksud dua putranya adalah Jung Yunho suaminya sendiri. Namun ekspresi berbeda di tunjukkan oleh Jaejoong, rahang _namja_ cantik itu mengeras, _doe eyes_ itu berkilat emosi, bagaiman tidak jika _namja_ tampan yang adalah suaminya itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan _yeoja_ berpakaian formal namun terlihat sexy berdiri beriringan menuruni tangga ekskalator.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOO! Ku bunuh kau!"

.

.

.

**Jung Mansion**

"_Appa_ pulang!" Yunho berjalan menuju ruang keluarga di mana dua putranya sedang duduk menonton televisi sambil menikmati setoples biskuit.

Cup... cup..

Yunho memberikan kecupan sayang di kedua pipi putranya bergantian.

"Mana _eomma_?"

"_Molla_, mungkin di kamar." Youngmin mejawab dengan mata tetap pokus ke layar tv.

"Setelah sampai rumah _eomma_ langsung masuk kamar dan belum keluar." Giliran Kwangmin yang memberi penjelasan. Yunho mendadak merasakan pirasat buruk.

"Sudah _appa_ ke kamar dulu _ne_!" Yunho berlalu yang di jawab anggukan pelan dua putranya, tidak tahukah kau Jung jika dua puta tanpanmu sedang tersenyum puas.

Prokk..

Dua saudara kembar itu menyatukan kedua tanganya tak lupa dengan _smirk_ terukir di wajah polosnya (?)

.

.

.

Ckleak..

Yunho membuka pintu kamar, mata musangnya meneliti setiap penjuru kamar dan tatapnya terhenti di atas ranjang yang di atasnya berada sosok tengah tidur miring memunggunginya. Yunho tersenyum tipis _namja_ tampan itu sangat tau jika sosok itu adalah Jaejoong istrinya.

.

.

Yunho terlihat lebih simple dengan pakaian santainya. _T-shirt_ putih dan celana katun hitam, Yunho memilih membersihkan diri terlebih dulu sebelum menyapa istri cantiknya yang di anggapnya sedang tidur. Namun sepertinya dugaan Yunho salah karena melihat bahu Jaejoong bergetar.

"Boo..." Yunho menyentuh bahu Jaejoong.

"..."

Sreak..

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong berhadapan dengannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat Yunho melihat wajah merah dan mata sebab Jaejoong di tambah masih terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di pipi putih pucat itu.

"Boojae.. _wae_? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya saat melihat mata bening itu di genangi air mata. Dengan pelan Yunho merengkuh tubuh istrinya membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya.

"Siapa yang memangis aku hanya habis mengiris bawang, Joongie kan namja mana mungkin menangis.." Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya tak lupa jari pucatnya menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya, Yunho tersenyum tipis menanggapi penyangkalan Boojaenya ck, lima tahun berlalu tapi sifat sok tegar Jaejoong belum berubah perubahan fisiknya yang semakin matang hingga membuat Jaejoong semakin sexy di mata Yunho di tambah rambut halusnya yang sekarang tidak lagi berwarna _blonde_ namun kenapa kematangan fisiknya tidak di ikuti dengan berkurangnya kadar keangkuhanya. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya terdiam hingga Jaejoong kembali bicara,

"Yunnie, ayo kita buatkan adik _yeoja_ untuk Youngie dan Kwangie.."

JUEDAARRRRR

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar di sore hari saat cherry _lips_ itu berucap jauh di luar pemikiran Yunho. Bukan, Yunho bukan tidak suka, sungguh _namja_ tampan itu sangat ingin memiliki putri hal itu yang sangat di idamkan Yunho, namun bukankah selama ini Jaejoong selalu menolak. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu bicara jika dirinya tidak mau hamil lagi. Itu sangat merepotkan cukup satu kali tidak ada yang keduan kalinya, pernyataan itu mutlak. Begitulah yang Yunho tau.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Boo.."

"Yunnie tidak mau? Yunnie mau menikah lagi kan jika Joongie tidak mau hamil lagi. Benar kan? Yunnie tidak sayang Joongie lagi. Iya kan?!"

nada suara Jaejoong meninggi dan sedikit bergetar, mati-matian Jaejoong menahan tangisnya, dirinya _namja_ jadi tidak boleh cengeng, kalaupun menangis jangan sampai di depan Yunho, itu sangat memalukan. Begitulah prinsif teguh seorang Jung Jaejoong dan sepertinya kali ini dirinya kembali melanggar prinsifnya.

"Mwo.. siapa yang bilang?" Yunho menatap hangat mata Jaejoong, jari-jari panjangnnya mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi istrinya.

"Si kembar. Youngie dan Kwangie bilang jika Joongie tidak mau memberi _saeng_ untuk mereka Yunnie akan.. hiks..." Jaejoong tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Yuunie... akan menikah lagi... dengan _yeoja_ tadi siang yang di Mall hiksss... Joongie tidak mau di madu dan Joongie tidak mau jadi janda atau duda jika kita bercerai, jadi hamili Joongie sekarang! Kita buat adik untuk si kembar, _jebbbal _Yunnie-_yah_ jangan menikah lagi hikss..."

Jaejoong terus bicara tanpa jeda, sepertinya Yunho sudah memahami situasai, dalam hati Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada dua putra tampanya yang telah mewujudkan impianya. Dan soal di Mall Yunho sudah tau jika Jaejoong akan ke LOTTE MALL, tentunya informasi yang di dapat dari dua putra tampanya. Semua kejadian hari ini sudah di rencanakan oleh tiga Jung itu. Tidak masalah jika Yunho harus menambah dua kali lipat uang saku putranya jika rencanaya sukses sebagai imbalan. Dan misi sukses besar. Yunho berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dan tetap bersandiwara agar Jaejoong tidak curiga mimik wajahnya di buat sesendu mungkin.

"Ne, tadinya aku berpikir seperti itu ..."

"Mwo... _ANDWAEEE_!"

Sreak..

Jaejoong menarik kuat kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat kancing-kancingnya terlepas hingga memperlihatkan dada berisi dan perut ratanya.

Glup..

Yunho menelan salivanya, Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu sudah sangat ingin memakan Boojaenya saat ini juga. Mata musangnya menatap lapar kulit porselen yang tersaji di depanya.

Mmmpphh..

Jaejoong melumat singkat bibir Yunho. " Jangan menikah lagi _jebbal_.." Jaejoong menudukkan wajahnya.

GREP

"Sampai kapanpun Jung Yunho hanya milik Jung Jaejoong dan begitupun sebaliknya, jadi jangan pernah berfikir jika aku akan berpaling darimu. Dimataku hanya kau yang terindah _my cinderella_.."

Cup..

Yunho mengecup mesra kening Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap lekat manik hasel gelap yang berjarak sangat dekat.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Tentu saja, tapi Boojae harus berjanji jangan lagi melirik _yeoja_ yang sama sekali tidak _sexy_ di mall atau di manapun. Aku tidak suka. Boojae cinta Yunnie kan?"

Yunho menatap dalam Jaejoong, sebenarnya Yunho sudah tau perihal sikap nakal istrinya, awalnya Yunho tidak ambil pusing mungkin karena usia Jaejoong yang masih muda, namun lama-lama hal itu cukup membuat Yunho gerah. Bagi Yunho Jaejoong hanya boleh melihatnya saja. Dan jadilah Yunho menyusun rencana matang yang di bantu keedua putra tampanya.

"_Ne_, Joongie tidak akan terobsesi pada _Yeoja sexy_ lagi.." Jaejoong bicara lirih.

"Nah itu baru Jung Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum puas, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya berpelukan lama, Jaejoong seolah menyadari akan kekeliruan sikapnya. Dalam hati _namja_ cantik itu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanya lagi. Jung Jaejoong hanya akan melihat Jung Yunho dan takdir Jaejoong adalah bersama Yunho menjadi cinderellla seorang Jung Yunho _namja_ yang lima tahun menjadi suaminya.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Junsu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga Jung lengkap dengan sekantong snack di tangan keduanya.

"Youngie, kwangie _ahjussi _bawa makanan!" Junsu berteriak lantang sambil mengangkat dua kantung besar di tanganya.

"Mwo... Suie _ahjusiii_..."

Bruk..

Duo Jung itu menghambur memeluk Kaki Junsu, dan mengabaikan Changmin, keduanya sangat tau jika Changmin hanya basa-basi, _ahjussi _bertubuh tinggi itu tidak akan membagi makananya pada mereka, jadi duo Jung itu memilih mengacuhkan Changmin dan menarik tangan Junsu membawa duduk di sofa berukuran besar di depan tv.

"Mwo... kenapa _Ahjussi_ tidak di sambut eoh?" Changmin menatap sedih duo Jung.

"Ck, mereka sudah paham dengan sifatmu min.." Yuchun menyimbat dari balik sofa dengan mata tetap fokus pada layar berukuran besar didepanya dan bolak balik menekan remote di genggamanya.

"Mwo...jidat! apa maksudmun hah?" Changim merutu kesal, _namja_ bermuka _baby face_ itu terlihat sangat geram namun apapun yang di laukan Changmin di abaikan oleh ke empat _namja_ yang duduk manis di sofa sambil menikmati cemilan yang di bawa Junsu.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak mau gabung?" Youngmin bicara di tengah pengunyahan kripik di mulutnya.

Tap..

Tap..

Dum..

Changmin duduk mengambil posisi di tengah mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari duo Jung.

"Kemana _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalian?" Junsu ganti bicara,

"Sedang membuat adik _yeoja_.." Duo Jung itu menjawab enteng.

"MWO...!" yang di tanggapi koar oleh Yuchun, Junsu dan Changmin.

"Tapi ini kan masih sore.." Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Yucuhn dan Changmin memilih bungkam.

"_Molla_, biar adik bayinya cepat jadi, bukan begitu Kwangie?" Youngmin minta persejuan dari adik kembarnya yang di jawab anggukan.

GUBRAAAKKKKK...  
Kita tinggalkan mereka dan kembali pada tokoh utama kita yang sedang melakukan ritual sakralnya.

.

.

.

Lonceng jam dinding klasik yang tergantung sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam namun belum ada tanda-tanda jika aktifitas panas YunJae akan selesai. Terhitung sudah lima jam pasangan itu bergumul panas di atas ranjang berukuran besar yang sekarang terlihat sudah tak berbentuk.

"Yunn.. ugghh... sudahh.. Joongehh lelah..." suara Jaejoong nyaris parau akibat terus mendesah di bawah kendali suami tampanya, Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Terhitung sudah 9 kali Jaejoong mengalami klimkas karena _hole_nya yang terus di hajar oleh Yunho dengan berbagai gaya dan posisi. Lihatlah betapa mengenaskanya tubuh porselen itu yang kini sudah di penuhi dengan bercak merah nyaris di sekujur tubuhnya, kulit putih susu itu sudah tidak mulus lagi bahkan tubuh Jaejoong sudah bermandikan peluh dan cairan lengket milik keduanya terutama milik Jaejoong yang sudah terlalu banyak.

Intinya Yunho tidak akan berhenti sebelum istri cantiknya aka Jaejoong sang _namja_ menjengkelkan karena sudah berulang kali membuatnya di bakar api cemburu itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Yunho masih setia menghujam _heaven hole_ Jaejoong tanpa ampun. Setamina _namja_ tampan itu tidak di ragukan lagi meskipun sudah memasuki usia kepala tiga.

"Sebenatarr.. lagii Boohh..." Yunho semakin mempercepat hujamanya.

"Yunnn... _jebballl._.. Joongiee.. suddah tidakk kuaat..." Jaejoong benar-benar sudah lelah, hingga kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, membuat pandanganya mengabur. Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukakn hanya memohon agar Yunho segera menyudahinya. Jemari lentik itu terus mencengkam _bed cover_ yang menjadi alas tidurnnya, bahkan kaki jenjangnya sudah mulai bergetar dan dipastikan akan jatuh terkulai jika Yunho tidak menahanya.

"Jika ber-hentiih.. sekarng maka _ferrari_ merahnya batal Boohh.." Yunho bicara terputus di sela hujamanya, sungguh Yunho merasa sangat betah berlama-lama berada di dalam tubuh Boojaenya. Yah, benat _ferrari_ Jaejoong mengajukan syarat pada Yunho bersedia di hajar sampai pagi jika dirinya di belikan mobil _ferrari_ merah impianya. Dalam hati Jaejoong menyesal karena sudah melakukan negoisasi yang sepertinya tidak akan sanggup menanggung kosekuesi buah dari negoisasinya.

"Ternyata istri badungku belum kapok juga eoh, aku tau apa tujuanmu ingin memiliki _ferrari_ itu Jung Jaejoong, kau masih berniat menggoda _yeoja-yeoja_ itu kan hem?" Yunho bicara seduktif di telinga Jaejoong yang mendesah menggelepar gelisah nyaris seperti ikan yang di angkat dari daratan. Yunho semakin intens menarik ulur miliknya. Sungguh Yunho di buat kesal akan perilaku istrinya.

"_Aniaahh_... Yunnie... Joongie han-ya inginn sa-j-ahh... ughh..."

Diam...

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah diam tak bergerak di iringi dengan mata haselnya yang mentup perlahan. Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tak sadarkan diri, salahkan beruang yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. Yunho menyeringai melihat ketidak berdayaan cinderellanya.

"Belum berakhir Jung Jaejoong akan ku buat kau tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Nikmati Hukumanmu _my naughty_ Boojae cinderella."

Biarkan saja, sepertinya _urie_ Jaoongie harus rela dan ikhlas menjalani eksekusinya. Kita cukup diam dan menjadi penonton yang baik.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END alias TAMAT**

**.**

**Huwaa... sungguh END yang gaje T-T pundung di pojokan..**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan hanya seperti ini yang terlintas di otak anna.**

**Anna mau ngucapin terimakasih buat reader yang sudah setia review dari chap awal ampe end.**

**Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah baca, follows dan favoritnya.**

"**Anna cinta kalian semua"**

**Hug dan kecup sayang ^^**

**Terakhir sampai jumpa di ff lainnya dan anna akan sangat berterima kasih jika reader mau ninggalin jejak di chap terakhir ini.**


End file.
